


it's been one week since you looked at me

by timberwolfoz



Series: won't be long before I cave in [7]
Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: Alison and Stefan are work bros, M/M, Post-Series, Rash has a big extended family, Stefan goes into protective mode, Stefan is a giant sap, Stefan speaking Polish is my jam, actually so does Stefan but we haven't met them yet, adorable prats in love, as is Rash, as is Rash speaking Farsi, as is skincare come to think of it, at least Stefan doesn't ride to work any more, being bicycle husbands means you have to balance the 'bicycle' and the 'husbands', continuing education is important folks, family is important but that includes found family, god help them when they do duathlons again, gym workouts are gonna get interesting, real life starts here, shame we never got to see that in the show, the romantic dinner has been postponed until further notice, they may need to invest in extra padded seats, well that's one way to network
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberwolfoz/pseuds/timberwolfoz
Summary: In which various cases left open at the end of the last fic are investigated, and Rash and Stefan really start to settle into their new lives.With thanks as always to mcicioni for introducing me to these adorable prats, and for her beta work on early drafts of this fic as well as helping nursemaid the plot.  Thanks also to pantsaretherealheroes for the readover(s?) and listening to me curse the day I decided to write anything approaching casefic.  And as always, particular thanks to Heliophile for the Britpicking, copyediting words that slipped through and taking my occasionally - OK not so occasionally - tortured prose and transforming it into what I wanted to say as opposed to what I actually typed. :)





	1. Chapter 1

Stefan murmured in drowsy contentment and then growing delight as he felt an open mouthed kiss pressed to the nape of his neck.  "Hey," he said softly, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey," murmured Rash in reply, the slight graze of his teeth and the scrape of his beard against Stefan's skin causing Stefan to shiver with pleasure.  Rash gave a low, pleased laugh, one hand coming down to squeeze Stefan's bum.  "What time – "

At that moment both of their phone alarms went off.

_"Fuck,"_ declared Stefan, reaching to turn off his alarm.

"Oh no no no no," groaned Rash, doing likewise.

"Rash, we gotta – "

"Well this isn't gonna just give up and lie down!"  Rash retorted.  "Not by the time we get to the train."

"You think this is?" said Stefan, rolling over and gesturing to his erection.

"Oh, God, don't tempt me…" groaned Rash.  He brightened.  "Shower!"

Stefan wrinkled his nose.  "I suppose we could, but…"

"I meant _together_ , you twonk."

"Heeeeeeyyyyy," said Stefan, grinning at Rash before he grabbed his hand and pulled him, laughing, down the hall.

 

* * *

 

They made their train in time, but only with wet hair and consuming a protein bar apiece for breakfast.

 

* * *

 

Seeing no sign of Sands or Heywood, Rash sat down, glanced over his files, then shrugged and pulled out the file on Leyton's.

He was deep into it when he heard Sand's familiar acerbic tone: "Morning, genius.  What's with your hair this morning?"

"Sarge," replied Rash, looking up as Sands dropped into his chair, looking even more rumpled and unshaven than usual.  "How'd it go last night?"

"Finished at half twelve, got a confession on tape.  CPS are dealing with them now.  They're seeking bail, but since they blew up our bloody doorstep, they won't get it."

"Hope not.  Oh," he said, crossing around to Sands' side of the desk and dropping his voice, "SFO might be looking at one of the same companies we're looking at."

"Oh yeah?  Don't need to know how you found that out."

"Yeah but it was the name and only the name, normally all I get is 'I can't talk about my work'." Rash explained.  "Should I keep going?"

"Yeah, keep on.  Let the guv'nor and that Marcus fella fight it out, it's above our pay grade."

"Right, sarge," acknowledged Rash, going back to his work.

 

* * *

 

Stefan didn't fare nearly as well.  About his hair, anyway.

"Good God, man.  You look like a walking rug," said Marcus.  "Did you just roll out of bed and onto the train?"

"It would have looked better if I had," said Stefan.  "Marcus – I found out last night that Rash is looking into Leyton's as well.  Should I keep looking, or should we leave them?"

"Are they connected to the other companies?"

"So far they seem to be."

"Right.  Well, keep going.  I'll talk to Eleanor.  And for God's sakes.  _Before_ she spots you. Do something about your hair!"

"Like what?" Stefan muttered, turning around to go back to his desk only to see Alison holding out a travel blow dryer and a bottle of styling solution as if passing on the baton in a relay race, laughter in her eyes.

"Bit of a bad hair day, this morning?" she asked with an innocent smile.

Stefan fought to keep the smile off his own face. "I owe you a million," he said fervently, taking them and heading towards the men's room.

When he returned, suitably coiffed, Stefan would have been greeted with a chorus of wolf whistles – if it hadn't been made abundantly clear that that was _not_ acceptable in the SFO.  As it was, somebody started humming the chorus to  'Walk, walk, fashion baby' to which he responded with a primping motion as he gave Alison her hair stuff back and sat down at his workstation.

Within minutes, he was deep within a search, making notes on a pad beside him, only surfacing when Marcus came up beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, saying "Eleanor says to keep going with Leyton's for now, since you're 'liaising' with the police, us having information they don't might be beneficial.  But keep checking in with DC Sayyad.  How are you going?"

"I think I'm going to need a section 2 on Leyton's, I've gone as far as I can on my own," said Stefan.  "But so far there's some invoices for a British Iranian company called Behrouz that don't quite add up, and some transactions with Grundell's.  And some correspondence, but I can't get into that, I can only tell that there is," he said frustratedly.

"Right," said Marcus.  "Have you looked at Grundell's?"

"Not really, I've been concentrating on Leyton's."

"Well, do so, but check with Alison to make sure you're not duplicating each other's efforts."

"Sure," said Stefan, minimising the file and standing up and stretching, before going over to Alison's chair.  "I need a section 2 on Leyton's," he said quietly, "and Marcus said I should check with you what part of Grundell's you're working on?"

"Oh!  Sure.  And I haven't gone through these two boxes here, did you have any of theirs?"

"No, all mine were Stafford's."

"Have you gone through them all?"

"No, but Marcus said he wants me to look at Grundell's," said Stefan.

"OK.  Do you need the meeting room?"

"I'll see how I go," said Stefan.  "Maybe we should just book a room for a few days, leave the files there?"

"Maybe," said Alison.  "As you said, we'll see how we go."

"Right," said Stefan, lifting up the nearest archive box.  "Thanks, Alison."

He put the archive box next to his terminal, checking the time and pulling out his mobile, texting Rash, _how r u 2day?_

The reply came swiftly. _Coffee is my friend but otherwise good. You?_

_All good.  Right 2 train 2nite?_

_Yeah should be.  Will confirm later._

_Have a good 1. Talk l8r. <3_

_And you. <3_

Unaware of the fond smile on his face, Stefan replaced his mobile and got down to it.

Meanwhile, Rash put away his own mobile phone, thumbing through the Leyton's file again, conscious of the itch at the back of his brain.  _Now I wonder…_

Pulling over a notepad and pen, he began to make note of key personnel at Leyton's, making a mental note to do the same for Behrouz's, Fenton's, Pembroke's, Crewe's, Radford's, and Tell's.

 

* * *

 

"So how was your day?" asked Rash that evening as they warmed up on the stationary bikes in the gym.

"Hmm, going through files, checking invoices," explained Stefan.  "You?"

"Bit of that, mostly checking key management in the database," said Rash.

"Any luck?" asked Stefan.

"A few, some quite high up.  You'd be surprised.  Or maybe you wouldn't," said Rash.

"Nah.  And for every one that has a record, there'd be at least five who slipped through the cracks, were never caught or got off on a technicality," said Stefan cynically.  "How're you going over there?"

"Not bad, got the resistance two lower than usual but seems OK," said Rash.  "You?"

"Same," said Stefan.  "Well, we have been doing _some_ exercise."

"Bit of stretching, bit of cardio," agreed Rash, a smile curving his mouth.

"How's your head?" asked Stefan.

"Head's fine," said Rash, "muscles are fine.  Can feel that I've had a break from training but it's all good."

"Good to hear," said Stefan, stepping up his pace, Rash following suit.

"How about Leyton's?" Rash asked quietly in between sets of stretches, under the cover of someone's very noisy PT session.  "What are you doing with them?"

"Mostly invoices," said Stefan equally quietly.  "You?"

"Checking their management in the database," said Rash.  "Along with some other companies."

"Good, we're not duplicating," said Stefan.  "Anyway, they're not the only company we're looking at either."

"Well, hopefully we won't be looking at the same people at the same time," said Rash.  "C'mon, let's stretch."

 

* * *

 

"Okay, _what_ ," said Rash as they walked from the gym to the station.

"What?" asked Stefan.

"What have I _done,"_ said Rash under his breath as they walked past a group walking to the gym.

"You haven't –"

"Oh come on, I have to have done something, one moment we're working out like normal and the next you won't even look – ohhhhhh," said Rash as the penny dropped.

"Yeahhhhhhhhh," said Stefan, imitating his tone.  "You _had_ to have known."

"Well I didn't.  And what about you?"

"What?" protested Stefan.

"All that bloody grunting you were doing."

"Was I?"

"You were.  God.  I'm gonna have to wear a second jockstrap."

"And leave those silky shorts at home."

"What? They're not – " Rash started to protest when he saw the look of amusement in Stefan's eye and the grin just starting.  "Oh you – " he said, reaching out automatically to put Stefan in a headlock.

Stefan danced out of his way, a look of alarm on his face. "No no no no _don't – "_

_"What –_  oh.  Dammit." Rash bent over and put his hands on his thighs, deliberately hyperventilating while beside him, Stefan walked over to and leant his head against the nearest concrete support. 

_"Fuck,"_ he said quietly.  "Is that ice bucket thing still going?"

Behind him, Rash snorted.  "Yeah, mate.  Wet t-shirt thing.  Great help."

"Oh, shut it."  Stefan straightened and marched off with a determined gait towards the train station, Rash hurrying to follow him.  "Are you _trying_ to drive me mental?"

"No, but I may have found a new hobby," said Rash, biting back a smile.

"Oh you – " Seemingly figuring out he couldn't get any more wound up, Stefan put a laughing Rash in a headlock and hauled him towards the station, declaring, "You are _so_ going to get jumped when I get you home."

"Oh, yeah? Gonna hold you to that," said Rash, his tone smug.

"Did someone put something in your coffee or something?" said Stefan.

"Did someone put something in yours?" asked Rash as they went through the barriers and walked onto the platform.  "Train in three, thank God."

"We're going to have to find somewhere closer," said Stefan.

"Well, we've got something to google on the way home, haven't we?  That'll pass the time," said Rash.

"Yeah, there's that," said Stefan, pulling out his phone.

"Can't you wait?" asked Rash.

"Not unless you want to get publicly groped," said Stefan under his breath.

"Don't tempt me," said Rash in a similar tone.  "Oh God," he said, more loudly, as realisation struck him.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Should we even _bother_ with that duathlon?"

It took a moment to twig, but once he did, Stefan closed his eyes in mock despair… just as the DLR pulled in.

They each draw a deep breath and stepped on, exchanging a glance and electing to sit side by side, googling on their phones and tilting their screens towards each other with the quiet exchange of "what d'you think about that?" or "How about this one?", taking a deep breath when it was time to switch from the DLR to the Overground.

The short journey to their station had never seemed so long, nor had the even shorter walk from the station to their door, but after what seemed like an eternity, Rash unlocked their front door, walking in.

He had just dropped his gym bag at the foot of the stairs to be taken up later when Stefan kicked the front door closed, dropped his own bag and pushed Rash against the wall.  Far from objecting, Rash grabbed him by the front of his jumper and pulled him even closer, taking his mouth in a fierce, passionate kiss that Stefan eagerly returned.

"Where?" demanded Rash when they came up for air.

"Can you move? 'Cause I don't think I can."

"Maybe… oh God." Rash made a choked-off moan as Stefan dropped his head to kiss the underside of his jaw, bite-kissing down the tendon in Rash's neck for good measure.  He pressed kisses along Stefan's hairline, at the same time sliding his hands down Stefan's front to his trousers, unbuckling his belt with deft fingers.

It was Stefan's turn to moan as he dropped his head to the junction of Rash's neck and shoulder, pushing the collar aside to mouth at Rash's soft skin, moaning as Rash deftly unzipped him and lifted him out.  Their fingers tangled as they worked at Stefan's belt and flies and then they were thrusting against each other frantically, alternating between exchanging fierce kisses and grinning at each other as their movements quickened and their panting breaths echoed through the hallway until Rash threw his head back and came with a sharp cry, Stefan muffling his own cry in Rash's neck as he came just after.

They slumped against each other, exchanging half-tender, half-passionate kisses as their breath slowed, until Rash suddenly chuckled.

"What?" Stefan murmured into his ear, making him shiver again.

"Lining of my coat feels weird against my arse.  And…" he gently eased Stefan away to check their fronts, then pulled him close again as he showed signs of stepping away, "Yep! We’re, uh, both gonna have to put our jumpers in the wash. I wasn’t exactly paying attention to the cashmere," he added with a smirk.

"Cashmere my arse, I wear Marks and Sparks finest and you know it."

"Could have fooled me," said Rash, running a finger down Stefan's chest while giving him a heavy-lidded look and a slow smile.

"Um," said Stefan, his thought processes temporarily deserting him.  "Yeah. Dunno if it goes in the machine, though."

"’S got a wool setting, you know." 

"Never noticed, most things come out just fine on regular," Stefan opined.

Rash snorted with laughter, giving him a quick kiss.  _"God_ , we sound domestic.  Which reminds me, Mum invited us around to dinner tomorrow night.  I said we'd come unless I found out otherwise.  Good for you?"

"Yep," said Stefan, fishing out his phone.

_"Stefan!"_ protested Rash laughingly.  "You cannot possibly be putting it in now!"

"Why not?" said Stefan, deftly entering the appointment in his calendar with one thumb.  "I'll forget otherwise.  _Someone_ drained the blood out of my brain into other places."

"Well _someone_ did the same to me," retorted Rash in like fashion, wrapping an arm around Stefan's neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.  He chuckled as Stefan tucked his phone into Rash's coat pocket and pulled up his own trousers in between kisses, then gasped as Stefan deliberately trailed his fingers along the cleft of Rash's arse as he pulled them up.  " _Stefan!"_

"What?" replied Stefan, mock-innocently.

"You are driving me _insane."_

"What, you want another round?"

Rash pulled a face.  "Don't think my body's going to oblige, even if my brain does."

"You sure?  Don't think I've got another round without a few hours' sleep but I could suck you if you want," said Stefan.

"Well if I didn't twitch at that offer, no, I'm sure," said Rash, kissing Stefan again.  "Thanks, though.  Stef…"

"Hmmm?"

"What's it like, being done from behind?'

Stefan shrugged.  "Different from face to face, but still good.  You wanna try it?"

"I do," said Rash.  "But we can't do it tonight."

"And not tomorrow night either, if we're riding."

"Oh, yeah, point," said Rash, kissing him once again.  "Come on, let's get cleaned up and get to bed.  I've got that hospital appointment tomorrow before work."

"So you have," said Stefan, hugging him hard before tugging him towards the stairs.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which families meet, and connections are utilised.

After getting the all clear at his appointment at the hospital the next morning, Rash parted from Stefan with a fistbump and a fond look and made his way to East End Central, handing in his medical certificate to Heywood and answering Sands's raised eyebrows with a nod and a quick 'all good' before settling down to his work.

In very short order Rash was mentally shaking his head at how many people with criminal records held management positions – sometimes quite senior management positions – in the companies he was looking at.

 _Fenton's alone_ , he thought.  _Having a woman who just missed out on a conviction for insider trading as a senior manager in finance and someone with a conviction for B &E as head of security?  Mind you, it makes a kind of sense, the last one especially … any chance they could be setting a thief to catch a thief? Nah, probably as dodgy as they look._

He saved the file of his notes and sent Stefan an _all good here, see you tonight, do you want to meet at Mum's or meet at the nearest station? xo_  

He promptly received a reply _all good here 2 but so.many.files. @ nearest station c u tonight lmk when u leave xo_

He smiled to himself and returned to his files, continuing the mammoth task of tracking down just what Behrouz were importing and what, according to their paperwork, they were selling on… and to who.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at the SFO, Stefan was making notes on the paper files he had on Grundells, beginning to access the digital files in the group folder he, Alison and Marcus had access to.

 _I still don't get why we're looking at this lot,_ he mused.  _So far it looks like all that's happened is that life peer guy was a bit dodgy about how long he was involved.  There's gotta be something more.  But what?_

 

* * *

 

That evening, as Stefan made his way to the station nearest the Sayyad's home, Alison made her way towards Peter Mayhew's flat, knocking on the door.

"Alison!" he said.  "This is a pleasant surprise.  I'm sorry, I've only prepared a meal for one."

"Oh, I didn’t mean - I'm meeting a friend for dinner in a bit, Uncle Peter," she said.  "I just wanted to ask you about something."

"Oh?  How is the enquiry going?"

"There's a good deal to go through, so I can't really even give you an overview yet," she said.  "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes?" he said.  "Please, do have a seat."

Alison sat down, gathering her thoughts.  "It's about a work colleague," she explained.  "Well, a friend really.  Though the kind of friend you really only see at work."

"Go on," said Peter Mayhew.

"Well, he rather stuck his neck out during the Malik investigation – you know the one?" she said, waiting for his nod.  "It was to help his friend and his sister as much as anything, though it led to us having the information to make a case against him."

Her uncle Peter nodded slowly.  "And?"

"Well, we're all concerned that my friend and _his_ friend have made themselves targets in the course of their investigation.  And, well, you know Malik's reputation?"

"I'm aware of it, yes.  The question is, do your friend and _his_ friend have any details about their personal lives or background that can be exploited?"

"Well, they've just started a relationship, that alone could be used against them."

"Ah yes, you did say 'his friend and _his_ sister.  So, my dear, what are you expecting me to do?"

"Uncle Peter, I know you have… a certain amount of influence, and you know people who also have a certain amount of influence.  Is there any way they can… head off any trouble?"

Peter Mayhew drew a deep breath.  "Hmm.  That kind of thing can be trickier than it looks."

"But can you help?" demanded Alison.

"Well I can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do.  What are their names?"

"My colleague at work is Stefan Kowolski and his friend – well, partner – I think his full name is Arrash Sayyad? He goes by Rash, anyway." 

"Arrash Sayyad.  Hmmm.  Any relation to Nasreen Sayyad?" At Alison's enquiring look, he explained, "She's a barrister; does a lot of work with immigrants, especially Middle Eastern immigrants.  Very well spoken of in some circles." 

"I've no idea.  All I know is that he's a Detective Constable with the Greater London Police," she explained.

"Ah.  Well, I'll see what I can do.  And now, I mustn't make you late for your dinner with your friend."

"You're right, I should be going," said Alison.  "But thank you, Uncle Peter.  If you can do anything, I'd very much appreciate it."

"Well in that case, I'll see what can be done."

 

* * *

 

"So are you going to go straight in, or are you going to ring the doorbell?" asked Stefan, as they walked side by side, arms touching, down the street towards the Sayyads' place.  "You do still have your key to the place?" he added.

"Yeah, still got it, and I don't know.  Haven't really thought about it."  Rash shrugged.  "It's weird.  It's the first time I've been back since I moved out."

"Yeah.  Tricky," said Stefan.  "I mean, you _don't_ live there anymore, so it might be odd if you just walk in.  On the other hand, your mum might take it amiss if you _don't_ use your key."

"Yeah," said Rash, looking torn until Stefan gave him a friendly nudge.

"Hey.  We could always rock-paper-scissors it when you get there or something."

Rash snorted with laughter, giving Stefan a fond look.

As it turned out, they were spared the decision when Leila opened the door when they walked up to it, looking fraught.

"Leila?" said Rash, nevertheless giving her a friendly bop on the shoulder.  "Weren't you going out?"

"Hey, Leila, good to see you," said Stefan pointedly, earning himself an eyeroll from Rash.

"Hi, Stefan.  I was," she explained to her brother, leading them in, "but Aunt Darya's dropped by."

"Can't you…?" Stefan asked quietly.

 _"No way,"_ the Sayyad siblings said simultaneously.

"Not done," explained Rash under his breath.

"Ah," replied Stefan as Leila called, "Mum?  Aunt Darya?  Rash and Stefan are here!"

"Hi Mum, hi Aunt Darya," said Rash, bending over for their cheek kiss, Stefan following suit.

"There you are," said Nasreen.  "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Stefan.

"Nonsense, you are guests –"

"Actually, Rash, if you can lend a hand, keep stirring the rice, while I set the table?" said Leila with a pointed look.

Rash exchanged a speaking glance with Stefan, but followed her into the kitchen, poking at the dishes bubbling on the stove.

"So, how are things?" he asked quietly as Leila got the plates out, sitting them on the island.

"Um.  More relaxed?" she said.

"Thanks!" he retorted.

"Oh, you know what I mean.  I mean, we both miss you, I miss our talks – "

"I do have a phone," Rash pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's not quite the same?" she said, as she got out the cutlery and Rash turned over the rice so it wouldn't stick.

"Anyway," continued Leila, coming to lean beside him against the kitchen island once the cutlery was set out, and speaking very quietly, "I knew you wanted to move out, but we hadn't realised how much until you left.  The tension went down like _that,"_ she made a gesture with her finger of a level dropping.  "Even with us both worrying over the case."

"Any - ?" Rash started to ask.

"Nothing new," she said shaking her head.  "Too soon, really."

"Yeah," said Rash grimly.  "Anyway.  You could drop by and see us if you need to get out of the house.  Just, ring first?"

"Maybe I should wait for things to calm down first?" she teased.

"No sign of that so far," retorted Rash smugly.

"Oh, God!" she said, clapping her hands to her ears. "I did _not_ need to hear that!"

"You asked," retorted Rash.

"I did _not – "_

The incipient sibling squabble was interrupted by Stefan coming in, looking stunned.  "Yeah, thanks for leaving me in there, mate," he said to Rash. 

"You said I hadn't been doing enough here when we first moved in together," retorted Rash. "So now I am." He softened his retort with a quick kiss, leaving Stefan looking even more stunned.  "Anyway, what happened?  You look like you've been hit in the face with a sackful of custard."

"Wha - _custard_?"

 _"Goon Show._   One of our uncles likes Spike Milligan," explained Leila.  "What went on?"

"It's not just Mum and Aunt Darya, you've dealt with them before," Rash put in.

"Not together.  And not when they've been giving me a very polite version of the shovel talk," retorted Stefan.

"'Shovel talk'?" asked Rash.

"You know.  'If you hurt my baby boy, I have a shovel and access to land,'" said Stefan.

"Just the back yard," pointed out Rash.

"Great!  Now I'm gonna be lawn fertiliser?"

"Not after last week, from the sound of it," put in Leila.  "That smell done, Rash?"

"Yep," said Rash, "and the rice is just right."

"Stefan, could you pass us the plates?" asked Leila.

"Sure," said Stefan.  "You want them all at once, or – ?"

"Just bring them here, I'll put rice on and pass them along once at a time to Leila," explained Rash, doing so as Stefan brought the plates up, Leila putting the filled plates on the kitchen island and all three of them carrying them through to the table, before Leila called her mother and aunt through.  Rash went to the seat at one side of the table, indicating Stefan should sit next to him, next to the head of the table, and they waited until the women had come through and seated themselves before they sat down themselves.

The three younger members of the family sat quietly, eating their meal, as Nasreen and Darya talked, the two siblings exchanging speaking looks across the table, Stefan's attention mostly on his plate as Rash pressed his foot against his in silent support.

"And how are you now, Arrash?" asked aunt Darya eventually.  "You are quite well again?"

"I am, thanks, Aunt Darya," said Rash.  "Between Leila coming to check on me and Stefan looking after me," he said the last with a friendly tap on the back of Stefan's hand, "I'm back to normal."

"And how is your work going?"

"Well – oh did I tell you all I'm permanent, not a trainee?"

"That’s wonderful news! And no, Arrash, you didn't," admonished his mother.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I was going to tell you Friday night, and then Stefan hauled me off to A&E and it slipped my mind."

"Well, that is good.  You no longer being a trainee, that is," said his mother. 

"Can you tell them about the bombing, Rash?" asked Stefan.

"Just that they found out it was nothing to do with the police.  Well actually, Stefan's colleagues at the SFO did," Rash explained, with a fond look.

"So that's all taken care of now?" asked Aunt Darya.

"Well, it's in the hands of the CPS – that's the Crown Prosecution Service," Rash explained for his aunt's benefit.  "So we've taken it as far as we can, so far as I know."

"And what about you, Stefan?" asked Nasreen. "Can you tell us anything about your work?"

"I'm afraid not, Nasreen," said Stefan apologetically.

"He doesn't even tell me," Rash explained.  "Or only very rarely."

"Anyway, it's very routine at the moment," Stefan explained.  "Lots of files."

"And is there any word about your matter, Leila?" asked Aunt Darya, ignoring Nasreen's headshake.

"No, Aunt Darya," answered Leila, barely glancing up.

The table fell silent, Rash and Stefan exchanging a quick sideways look while the rest of the family kept their attention on their plates.

"Well!" said Aunt Darya, breaking the silence.  "Is anyone else watching _Masterchef?"_

 

* * *

 

"Are family meals normally that tense?" asked Stefan as they walked up the road to the station, having left around 10, pleading tiredness and a long week.  "Or was it your Aunt Darya with Leila?"

"Can be," said Rash.  "And could be.  Though from what Leila was saying, a lot of it might have been me.  Not tonight so much, but… others."

"Yeah, you can be Stress on Legs," said Stefan, earning him a playful nudge from Rash which started a friendly shoving match, ending only when Rash inadvertently almost pushed Stefan into the road, yanking him back as he teetered on the gutter.

They froze as they stood chest to chest, almost nose to nose, Rash's hand locked around Stefan's bicep, Stefan's hands gripping Rash's hips, their quickened breaths gusting over each other's faces in the cool evening air, their wide eyes glinting in the light from the street lamps.

Stefan was just starting to lean in when they jumped at the sound of a car horn blasting as a car went past, way too fast for a residential street.

 _"Really?"_ said Stefan after them.

Rash shook his head after them.  "Hope traffic pick them up," he said, giving Stefan's arms a quick squeeze. 

"You get the number?" asked Stefan.

"No, and there's nothing to get them for if I had," said Rash, sighing as Stefan grimaced.  "C'mon, babe.  Let's just… go home."

"Yeah," said Stefan, turning and making his way towards the station, Rash joining him with another sigh.

They were close to the station when Stefan stopped, eyeing him quizzically.

"What?" asked Rash.

"'Babe?'" said Stefan.   

Rash shrugged, "Um, yeah?"

Stefan continued to scrutinise him, Rash meeting his gaze, until his face spread in a broad smile and he laughed with delight, hooking his arm around Rash's shoulders and hauling him along.  "C'mon, _babe._   Let's get home."

Rash allowed himself to be towed along, laughing softly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Mayhew's (Alison's uncle, not the guy who plays Chewbacca) title is 'senior government advisor', as said in Case 1 Episode 2. Given that, I suspect he would have a lot of connections, both within government and the Civil Service and within the business world, and know where a lot of (figurative) bodies are buried. 
> 
> Canonically we're told that Nasreen Sayyad (Leila and Rash's mum) works ("And this is Mrs Clayton who works in my office") and that she's involved in some way with the legal profession ("I met this young man in court"). From that, the fact that the house furnishings and fixtures look seriously pricey and the fact that at the time Nasreen and Leila would have left nothing of monetary value could be taken out of Iran, I've extrapolated that Nasreen is a barrister.
> 
> Rash and Leila have misremembered: in the Goon show, someone was hit in the face with a _sock_ ful of custard. True, sackful does sound more impressive...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rash and Stefan discuss family matters, and then do on a Friday night what newly-together couples do on a Friday night. (No, I don't mean slump in front of the telly with take-away. ;) )

"So what was your mum saying to you just before we left?" asked Stefan, as they rode the District line towards home.  

"Oh, she was asking me if I was happy, if you were treating me well, and if I was treating you well."

"And?" asked Stefan expectantly.

"And of course I said yes, yes and yes.  'Cause it's true," said Rash with a fond smile.   "Which reminds me.  Heard from your mum?"

"Yeah, I called her in my lunch hour, she said she's fine, my dad came back a couple of hours later after my _babcia_ told him to stop being a damned fool – that's the polite version – and he's slowly coming to terms with it all, she thinks," said Stefan.

"That's good.  At least your mum and _babcia_ ," Rash pronounced the latter carefully, "are good with it all." 

"Yeah.  And for god's sake stop looking at me like that and change the subject or I'll snog you silly," Stefan said under his breath, making Rash splutter with laughter.

"Ooooookay.  Um… you into cars at all?"

"Only watching _Top Gear_ like everyone did.  Old _Top Gear_ that is.  Why?"

"My car-mad cousin Rahim's going to be at a car meet weekend after next, invited me along."

"What… sort of car meet?"

"Um… remember that _Top Gear_ episode where they met all these street racing enthusiasts with modified cars?"

"Ummm…" said Stefan.

"Yeah, it's not one with one of the big challenges, but it was the first step in getting him into it," Rash explained, as their station came up and they got off to change lines.  "Aunt Minoo tried to ban it from the house," Rash explained as they walked, "but he'd just go around to his mates, say he was doing his homework and watch it there, and Uncle Giv put his foot down by the time the new series was on – I think he wanted to watch it too," he said with a reminiscent grin.  "Anyway.  He did a mechanic's apprenticeship, realised there were a lot of at-risk kids into the scene along the way, so he started a social work degree halfway through that.  He and a bunch of mates run a program getting at-risk kids off the street and into cars, doing them up, that sort of thing." 

"Cool," said Stefan.  "Street racing too?"

"I told him never to tell me about that bit," Rash said with a laugh.  "And thank God I was never interested in going into Traffic.  So.  You coming along?"

"Yeah, sure, they sound interesting," said Stefan.  "Was he at the housefiring?"

"Nah, he had a car thing on, said he'd catch up with us later," explained Rash.

"So how many have I met?" asked Stefan as they got onto the next train.

"Probably about half," said Rash.  "Not all of them could make it or could help.  We'll catch up with the rest as we go along."

"Your family's larger than I thought," said Stefan.

"Well, officially, Aunt Darya and Aunt Minoo had four each, most of the grown up ones are married or with partners, some of them have kids…"

"Hang on a moment," said Stefan.  "Officially?"

"Let me put it this way, you're not the first who's been adopted in and you won't be the last," said Rash.

"Cool," said Stefan.  "So, you've got – no, it's not nephews and nieces.  Second… cousins?" he said thoughtfully.

"I think that's it, but no," said Rash.  "None of my cousins have kids … yet," he explained.  "It's the extended lot that have had the kids."

"Sounds even more complicated than my family," said Stefan.

"Yeah, I'd need a very large whiteboard or something," said Rash.  "Y'know, I don't know much about your family?"

"Well, that's what happens when we do things in reverse," said Stefan.  "What's to say?  Big family, lots of aunts and uncles and cousins.  Grew up with them all until I was eight, saw them when we went back on holiday.  Hey, we should go," he said.  "Even more reason to, now.  This summer, nice holiday on the cheap.  Passport up to date?"

"Of course," said Rash.  "I don’t need a visa or anything, do I?"

"You shouldn't! Well not unless your passport’s not UK. I never even thought to ask – you _are_ a UK national, aren’t you? I just assumed, being in the police and all. Even if you weren't it's no problem anyway," said Stefan.  "Or it shouldn't be." 

 "Yeah, I became a citizen when Mum and Leila did – I was born here but since Mum still had refugee status, they had to apply for me as well," explained Rash.  "Should I check to be on the safe side?  I don't want to turn up at the border and be turned back!"

 "Yeah, best be sure, but it shouldn't be a problem even if you do need one," said Stefan.  "Just apply, have an interview, sorted.  Bonus if you can speak a little Polish," he added.

 Rash gave him a sceptical look. "I'm not sure I trust you to teach me Polish," he said, smiling at Stefan's exaggerated shocked reaction.  "Duolingo all right?"

"Dunno, never tried it," said Stefan, standing up as they got near their station, Rash following suit. "See how you're going after a month?  Still, it'll liven up your commute."

"I'm not doing it on the train in the morning, you'll just sit there and giggle at me!"

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would."

"Okay, maybe I would," said Stefan as they got off the train.  "But I'd be laughing at it, not you."

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, mate," said Rash as they turned out of the station taking their usual shortcut through the park.

"Hey," said Stefan, his tone suddenly sober.  He put an arm around Rash's shoulder, drawing him close for a sideways hug as they walked, saying, "Seriously.  You know I'm happy – really happy – you're making an effort to learn my first language.  Don't you?"

"'Course I do, you muppet," said Rash fondly, stopping Stefan as they reached the trees, instinctively glancing around at a distant cheer from the pub.  "OK?"

"Trees, mate," said Stefan fondly.

"Yeah," said Rash, backing Stefan gently against a particularly sturdy one and drawing him into a slow, deep kiss, the sound of the nearby traffic, trains and the patrons from the pub seeming muted as they stood there in each other's arms, conscious only of the warmth of each other's bodies, the scritch of their beards as they rubbed together and the feel of their tongues sliding together as they kissed, oblivious for a short time to everything else.

"Come on, let's get home," murmured Rash as they came up for air, giving Stefan a gentle tug as they resumed walking.

"Sounds like they're having a good night at the pub," Stefan said, as they cut through to the side road.  "You don't want to stop in for a pint?"

"Not unless you do," said Rash.  "Just as soon go home, to be honest."

"Then we'll go home," said Stefan, as they cut across the road and walked the last few houses to their house, Stefan opening the door and escorting Rash in.

As Stefan locked the door behind them, Rash switching on the hall light, they exchanged a glance and mimed sagging with relief, wiping their brows in exaggerated relief, before stepping into each other's' arms, hugging each other hard. 

"Home, sweet home," said Stefan.

"Yeah. _Do I want to stop for a pint_ ," Rash semi quoted with a laugh in his voice as he nipped Stefan's neck just under his ear, making him jump and laugh. 

"It was just a thought!" protested Stefan, before turning his head and taking Rash's mouth in a kiss.

"Yeah.  If we could do _this_ there, I'd be more interested," said Rash when their lips separated.  "But we can't, so I'm not."

"Yeah.  And the gay pub's probably out," said Stefan.

"Looks like a meat market anyway," said Rash, kissing him again.  "Whaddya think?  Turn in straight away, or have a beer here?"

"Beer, I think," said Stefan, hugging him again, then leading him down the hall to the kitchen, his arm around Rash's shoulders.

They flicked on the light, Rash opening the fridge and fetching out two beers, opening them and handing one to Stefan.  They clinked the necks of the bottles together, sipping the beers as they leant against the sink side by side, Stefan holding Rash's hand, playing idly with his fingers as they chatted. Rash smiled and toasted Stefan with his bottle, making Stefan grin back at him.

Beers consumed, they got ready for bed, Rash turning into Stefan's arms, taking his mouth in a warm kiss, laughing as Stefan palmed his bum.  "You trying to get me revved up?" he said. "That's off limits!"

"Only if it means you can't sit on your bike tomorrow," said Stefan cheerfully.

"You are driving me _insane,"_ retorted Rash as Stefan's thumbs traced the cleft of his arse, before taking his mouth again in a deep, passionate kiss.

They were both panting as their lips separated.  "You want to try something?" Stefan asked?  "I've got an idea."

"Yeah!" said Rash.

Stefan kissed him again.  "Let me get a towel."

"Why a towel?"

"Because it'll save the pillow," explained Stefan, kissing him once more before patting Rash's hip, waiting for him to shift off before bolting down to the cupboard where they kept their sheets and towels.

When he returned, Rash had turned the duvet back and had placed a pillow in the middle of the bed, the lube next to it.  "This what you want?"

"Mmmm…" said Stefan.  "Little higher."  He twitched the pillow up, then spread the towel on top of it.

"You want me on my stomach on that, then?"

"Yeah," said Stefan, guiding Rash down so he was positioned where Stefan wanted him, giving his buttocks a caress as he did so.  Rash looked over his shoulder with a grin.  "You're fixated on my arse, too?"

"It's a very nice arse!" said Stefan, getting on the bed so he was behind Rash, his knees on either side of Rash's.  "Actually, no, I take that back. It’s a fucking _gorgeous_ arse. Now let me… no, sorry, _kochanie_ , I'm gonna need you on your hands and knees."

"Not between my legs?" said Rash, getting his knees under him.

"No, like _this,"_ explained Stefan, taking Rash by the hips and rubbing his erection in the cleft of Rash's arse.

A choked off whimper was Rash's response.

"Good, eh?"

"Mmm… but can you… _ohgod_ …" as Stefan shifted, "come down with me or let me kneel back?"

"O… kay?" said Stefan, guiding him back, erection still buried in his cleft.  "Hmmm…"

"Can I kneel back?" asked Rash.  "I feel like kneeling back."

"Yeah, but… no, _I'm_ not going to be able to move properly."

"So what then?"

"OK, you shift forward, I'll move my legs in and you move yours outside of mine."

"Won't I squash your balls?" said Rash.

"Don't worry, I won't let _that_ happen!" said Stefan.  "Ok, shuffle back a bit, now sit down… no, that's not gonna work."

"Not enough friction," said Rash.  "But that'd be good when you're actually fucking me."

"Oh God," groaned Stefan, half-turning Rash and shifting around so he could kiss him fiercely.

"Now what?" breathed Rash when their lips parted.

"Hands and knees but me hands and knees as well?" suggested Stefan.  "We're gonna need to practice this.  A lot."

"No argument here.  And yeah, let's try that," said Rash, with a laugh that turned quickly into a moan as he shifted around and guided Stefan's erection to where he wanted it, then easing down to hands and knees, smiling as he felt Stefan come down with him, chest against his back.  "Mmm.  That's…"

 _"Nice…"_ breathed Stefan into his ear, moving his hips forward, making Rash make a choked-off exclamation as Stefan's erection rubbed along his crack.

"Yeah…" breathed Rash.  "C'mon, love… move."

"Oh yeah," said Stefan, starting to rock his hips in a regular rhythm that had them both gasping.  "You want me to… pull you?"

"Not… yet… let's… ohyeah," said Rash as Stefan's rhythm increased.  "Oh God.  Oh God."

"M' getting close," Stefan warned.

"Slow down…" gasped Rash, unable to resist grasping himself. “I’ve got to - “

"You sure?' gasped Stefan.

"Yeah… you can do it… tomorrow," he said, taking himself in hand in a fast rhythm, the sound of his own hand sliding over his moist flesh making Stefan groan.

"God, that's hot," he muttered, pressing kisses against Rash's shoulder and jawline.

"OK, you can move now… I'm… ohgod."

 _"Fuck…"_ gasped Stefan, moving his hips in time with Rash's, his rhythm increasing as Rash's hand moved faster until with a choked-off exclamation Rash came, Stefan thrusting twice more before following suit, slumping down as Rash sagged to the mattress, wiping his hand against the towel, turning over to embrace Stefan, kissing him languorously as Stefan settled down on top of him.

"OK?" Stefan murmured as their lips separated.

"Mmmmm," said Rash.  "Could get rid of this pillow now though. And my arse is on the wet spot."

Stefan chuckled, lifting up and helping Rash to sit up, swabbing them both down with the towel and tossing it aside, rearranging the bed with Rash's help.  "You good?"

"I’m good. I’m fucking amazing," said Rash, kissing him.  "Who needs Horlicks when I’ve got you?"

"You absolute tosser," said Stefan lovingly, kissing him again by way of punctuation before they got into bed, Rash turning over and settling into Stefan's arms, smiling as Stefan wrapped one arm around his back and slid the other hand into his hair, running his fingers through the longer strands on top.

Stefan smiled at his contented sigh.  "Feel good?"

"You can do that anytime you want.  Within reason," he hastily clarified as he felt Stefan chuckle.

"I'll remember that," said Stefan, rubbing his hand over Rash's back.  "Muscles feel good," he said in answer to Rash's enquiring murmur.

"Mmm.  Good to know I haven't lost much condition."

"You're not a horse!  Well, maybe a stallion," grinned Stefan, chuckling when Rash snorted with laughter and poked him in the side.  "But if you're worried, d'you think you're up for a gym workout tomorrow morning?  Before we go to the market?"

"See how we go, huh?  But we should try for one," said Rash.  "Keep the training lighter but do it often, until we get back into it."

 "Yeah.  Suppose I'd better let you sleep," said Stefan.

Rash chuckled.  "You keep playing with my hair, that's not going to be a problem," he said, pressing his lips to Stefan's chest.

"Nice.  G'night, then."

"Night," said Rash, letting his head settle on Stefan's chest again.   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing Polish on Duolingo to try it for myself, and all I can say is that I hope Rash (as somewhat younger and in my headcanon having grown up bilingual) finds it easier than I am! And that Stefan doesn't giggle too much at phrases like _Majtki i skarpety_ and say "If i get _those_ for my birthday, you're in the spare bed for a week."
> 
> As for Rash not wanting to learn Polish from Stefan, a) in my experience it's a PITA to learn a language from a native speaker and b) Rash trusts Stefan with his body, his life and his heart, but he doesn't entirely trust Stefan, since he is, in Mark Strepan's words, 'a wind-up artist', to tell him what _dupek_ , _kurwa_ and _pierdol sie_ actually mean...
> 
> Re: visas to Poland, according to the UK site British citizens don't need a visa to visit Poland for a short holiday, but I checked the London Polish consulate's website and neither England, the UK or Great Britain are listed as countries where you _don't_ need a visa to stay for less than 90 days. Rash would be sensible to confirm ahead of time, given the volatile Brexit situation and the fact that, let's face it, he has an obviously Middle Eastern name. Plus I've heard enough stories of people with WASPy names and looks being turned back at airports and borders - LAX is a shocker for this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rash and Stefan explore their new neighbourhood, and Rash embodies the words 'power bottom'.

The trip to the market had gone better than they'd expected, especially once they'd found the second-hand clothing stalls.

"But it's vintage!" Stefan had said, turning around to display the item of clothing he was trying on.

"Vintage is just a fancy name for second-hand," declared Rash.

"Nothing wrong with second-hand," retorted Stefan, giving him a pointed look. "Seriously, Rash!"

"I dunno," said Rash, eyeing him critically.

"Look, try and imagine it with a plain business shirt, OK?"

"You can try it on with one of these, if you like," said the stallholder.  "This look about your size?"

"Yeah – hey, nice," said Stefan, as he took it, going over to the tiny curtained booth to try them on.

Rash rolled his eyes and began idly browsing the racks, his attention sharpening as he moved over to the jewellery racks.  _I wonder…_

When Stefan came out of the changing booth with a 'whaddya think?' Rash turned around, holding up the bracelet.  "Hey, what d'you think of this for Aunt Minoo – _wow,"_ he said as he caught sight of Stefan in an ivory men's shirt and a charcoal grey suit vest.

"Thanks," said Stefan as Rash came up to him, circling him and eyeing his outfit assessingly.  "And how would I know?  She's your aunt!"

"You've got a good eye for clothes.  Even if you do wear collars with collars.  And that bloody anorak!"

"The one decent jumper with a round collar got wrecked in the wash.  And I don't want to wear anything decent on the train."  He eyed the bracelet that Rash was holding up critically.  "Yeah, it'll suit your aunt.  What about this – you think I should get this?"

 "Yeah, yeah, it looks good on you. And at least it’s a decent price."

"Yeah, better and cheaper than you'd get in Marks and Sparks," said Stefan.  "I wonder if they've got any jumpers…"

* * *

"Thought that market'd be a tourist trap but they had some decent stuff," said Rash later as they wheeled their bikes into their house, the handlebars laden with bags of fresh food and their other purchases.

"Good prices, too," Stefan reminded him with a wink, propping his bike against the hall wall and carrying the carrier bags through to the kitchen.  "We'll have to keep shopping there."

"Sounds good," said Rash, following him through and putting his bags full of produce on the kitchen table, unpacking them.  "We're gonna need a freezer at this rate."

"Depends on how cheap we can get one for," said Stefan, unpacking in his turn.  "I don't want to keep asking your family –"

"Believe me, they'd be offended if we _didn't_ ask," said Rash.  "Which reminds me, Aunt Minoo left a message, my cousin Nousha's playing her first senior game of football tomorrow.  Want to go and cheer her on?"

"Yeah, why not," said Stefan.  "Make a change from the endless games on the box, take the bad taste out of my mind.  Should be a good afternoon out – oh," he said, in reply to Rash's grimace.  "Morning, is it?"

"Yeah.  At least it's 10-11, not 8-9."

Stefan groaned at the thought.  "Mind you, I've got up earlier than that to train in the past.  Hey.  We can ride over, kill two birds with one stone."

"Yeah, it's not too far," said Rash, giving him a kiss in passing as he started packing the fridge.  "Thanks, Stefan.  Appreciate it."

"Hey, it's your family.  Well… sort of ours?"

"Mate, I keep telling you, you've been adopted in," said Rash fondly, brushing against him on the way back and stopping as Stefan caught him by the hips.  "What?"

"Well, if you want me to do you from behind, we'd better do it this afternoon, give your arse a chance to recover," said Stefan with a grin which didn't hide his concern but still made Rash roll his eyes.  "Or did last night settle the urge?"

"Nah, just whetted my appetite," said Rash with a wink. "Seriously.  How bad is it riding a bike, after… after?"

Stefan grinned, both at Rash's diffidence and memories.  "Put it this way – last time I stood on the pedals as much as I could, even with those legging with padding in the arse.  Mind you, that was with a strap on – she didn't have _quite_ the same… feedback."

"Kinky," said Rash approvingly, kissing him. "Right, let's get this lot away and then I'll go and um, prep."

"Want a hand with that? Or are you gonna leave me out of the stretching too?"

"Nah, you want in my arse, you do that," said Rash, making Stefan grin.  "C'mon, let's get moving, eh?"

"Anyone'd think you were eager or something," said Stefan cheerfully.

"Or something," said Rash with a wink.

* * *

By the time Stefan came back from the bathroom, carrying a towel, Rash had stripped and had rearranged the bed, bringing in extra pillows from the spare bedroom and adding them to the pillows on the bed.  "In case I fancy an extra bit of lift," he said in answer to Stefan's raised eyebrows, but Stefan thought the fussing over tiny details betrayed a hint of nervousness. He opted to pretend not to notice.

"Good idea.  Better to have them than not have them," said Stefan, putting the towel down on the bed and stripping off in turn.  "God, I can't remember the last time I had the chance to shag in the middle of the afternoon and it not be a big deal," he said.

"Me neither.  Hope no-one's got a telescope pointing this way or anything.  Some people do!" he explained, laughing, in answer to Stefan's incredulous look.

"Could be worse.  We could be on the ground floor, end up on Google Street View or something."

"Why do you think we used the couch further in the front room?  But yeah, we should think about blinds," said Rash.

"Yeah, except if you pull the blinds down during the day either you're announcing to the world you're fucking or people think someone's died," said Stefan.  "Just don't do the hand against the foggy window thing and we'll be fine."

"What – oh!" said Rash, getting the reference even as he stepped into Stefan's arms, kissing him.  "So how are we going to do this?"

"How do you want to do this?  Hands and knees, kneeling, standing, what?"

"Think you need to do a bit more weight training before we try standing, mate," said Rash cheerfully.

"Yeah, probably," said Stefan, taking Rash's mouth in another deep kiss, sliding his hands down his back to his bum.

Rash groaned, letting his head fall back, shuddering as Stefan started nipping down his neck.  "Oh, God."

"What's gotten into you, eh?" said Stefan affectionately, his hands drawing sweeping caresses over Rash's buttocks.

"Dunno," muttered Rash, "I just – _need_ it.  I…" his voice trailed off into an inarticulate moan as Stefan nuzzled under his chin.

"Okay," whispered Stefan into Rash's beard, tickling the short hairs and making him chuckle in the middle of pants for breath.  "Let's… bed," he said, guiding them over to the bed and easing them down so Stefan was seated on the bed, Rash standing in front of him.  He grinned cheerfully at Rash, planting a smacking kiss on his erection that made Rash laugh, then wriggled backwards so he was stretched out across the bed, pulling Rash on top of him, palming Rash's buttocks as Rash straddled him, then settled down on top of him, knees drawn up, kissing Stefan deeply.

They snogged happily for a while, Stefan caressing Rash from shoulders to knees and back again, until Rash lifted his head, gave Stefan a determined look and said, "Great though this all feels, this is _not_ doing me from behind."

"So, I got sidetracked," said Stefan, patting Rash's hip as Rash got off him, pulling a towel over a pillow then settling down it, belly pressed to the pillow, knees drawn up beside himself, head down on his folded arms.  "That how you want it?"

"For now," said Rash, exhaling in a long, shuddering sigh as Stefan settled on top of him, his belly pressed to Rash's back, his thighs pressed to the back of Rash's thighs, his erection pressed into the cleft of Rash's arse.  "Oh, _God…"_

"Feel good, _kochanie?"_ Stefan murmured, kissing the nape of Rash's neck, making him shudder all over.  "That what you want?"

"Put it in me," groaned Rash, pressing backwards.  _"Please_ put it in me?"

"Hang on… Rash… can't put it in yet… gotta open you up."

_"Then fucking well open me up!"_

"Okay, okay!" said Stefan, nipping the side of his neck, making him gasp, before getting to his knees, stroking Rash's back reassuringly.  "Shit.  Where's the fucking lube?"

"In the fucking drawer?" Rash suggested, making Stefan snort with laughter.

"Maybe…" he said, giving Rash a reassuring kiss on his back before reluctantly climbing off the bed, eliciting a sound of protest from Rash.  "Easy, babe, just getting the lube.  And the condoms," he said as he retrieved both items from the drawer and scrambled back on the bed behind Rash, hastily lubing up one finger and sliding it in.

Rash clenched around him, his toes curling.  _"Where's the bloody rest of it?"_

"Easy, Rash!  You want me to go too fast, tear something?"

_"No..."_

"Then let me loosen you up, so I _can_ shag you senseless."

"Okay," sighed Rash, putting his head down his folded arms and waiting with ill-concealed impatience.  A moment later he gasped, his fingers clenching in the covers as Stefan's fingertip found his prostate, circling just at the bottom.  "You… did that… on purpose."

"Mmmaaaaaybeeee?"

"'Maybe', my arse.  _Stef…"_  The last was a whine as Stefan withdrew his finger.

"Hang on, I’m coming back," said Stefan, hastily grabbing another fingerful of lube and sinking in two, twisting and rotating them around, making Rash pant in shallow breaths.  _"Breathe,_ Rash," Stefan admonished him.

_"Will you get on with it?"_ Rash demanded.

"I'm _not_ going to risk tearing you," retorted Stefan, placing an admonishing hand on the back of Rash's back while he gently stretched Rash's passage with the other… well the first two fingers.  "Ready for three?"

"Yeaaaaahhhh…" said Rash, jumping as Stefan swatted him on the buttock as he withdrew his fingers.  "And that does absolutely nothing for me so you can forget it," he said firmly, the languorous tone entirely gone.

Stefan paused mid-relube.  "What, fucking you?"

_"No!_   Don't you _dare_ stop.  Just… well I don't mind a swat, but if you had any thoughts about spanking me, you can think again."

"Nah," Stefan reassured him.  "There're a lot of things I want to do to your delectable arse, but spanking you isn't one of them."

"Oh, thank God for that, otherwise there'd be some bloody interesting negotiations going on," retorted Rash, settling back down.  A moment later his head popped up again. _"Delectable?"_

"Delectable," replied Stefan, bending down and impulsively nipping one of Rash's buttocks.  Fortunately Rash only snorted with laughter, before groaning as Stefan sank three fingers in.  _"God…"_

"Not… long now…" said Stefan, twisting his fingers, sighing as he felt Rash loosen around him.  "OK if I go for four?"

"Yeah," gasped Rash, biting his lip, shivering as Stefan withdrew his fingers, then groaning as he felt Stefan's four fingers press in, circling his prostate before spreading, loosening him further.  "C'mon, Stef.  Put your cock in, will you?"

"Okay, I think you're ready," said Stefan, withdrawing his fingers, patting Rash reassuringly with his other hand before hastily rolling on a condom and lubing himself up.  He paused as he lined up.  "Hang on – isn't that the name of a pub?"

_"What?"_ said Rash incredulously.

"You know.  The Cock Inn."

Rash began to shake with laughter.  "You are the most ridiculous… ohhhhhh..." He groaned as Stefan began to enter, pressing in in one smooth stroke until he was buried balls-deep inside Rash, his breath escaping in a long sigh as Stefan came to rest on top of him, his cheek resting against Rash's as Rash turned his head.

"Good?" asked Stefan affectionately.

"You just scratched an itch I've had since Thursday night."

"I know what you mean," said Stefan, kissing the corner of Rash's mouth.  "Should have told me you wanted it that much, _kochanie,_ I'd have fucked you into the mattress before now.  We could've taken the train."

"I didn't realise how much I _did_ want it until you were in me," Rash reassured him.  He tightened his muscles around Stefan, making him gasp.  "So move, huh?"

Stefan did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rash and Stefan meet up with more of the fam, receive some interesting news, and again indulge in more exercise of the horizontal variety.
> 
> Again, hover your mouse over the Polish for the translations, or for anyone reading on mobile or tablets, translations are at the bottom.

"Oh, thank God there's coffee," said Stefan the next morning as they walked to the van after locking up their bikes.

"It's _Islington_. It's a whole bunch of parents. And the odd relation. If they didn't have coffee they'd, I dunno, riot or something," said Rash.

"Oh, good, they've got those doughnuts, too," said Stefan. "What?" he said in answer to Rash's appalled look. "We rode over, didn't we?"

Rash shook his head, nevertheless unable to not grin. "I give up."

He still muttered, though, "How many of those are you planning on eating?" when Stefan bought two bags.

"They're for your family, you twonk," retorted Stefan as he paid.

"Then I'd better buy a bag as well," said Rash, loudly for the attendant's benefit.

"Coffee as well?" the young attendant asked.

"Yeah, same as his," said Rash, murmuring, "thanks," as they walked away with their loot.

"Eh," said Stefan, with a shrug. "Which way?"

"This way, I think – oh, there's Dil," said Rash, whistling to get his attention.

"Was he at the housefiring?"

"Nah, most of the teens and twenties were off doing their own thing," explained Rash as they walked over. "Hey, Dil. Come with the family?"

"Nah, stayed over at a mate's last night," said Dil. "This your new housemate?"

"Yeah. Stef, this is my cousin, Dilshad Mahdavi. Dil – Stefan Kowolski."

"I'll pass on shaking hands for now," said Stefan, indicating his bags. "Doughnut?"

"Nah," said Dil, gesturing with his extra-large coffee. "I'm a bit…" he said with a sideways glance at his cousin.

Rash gave him an admonishing look, but said, "Don't worry, I won't rat you out. Especially after that time you covered for us. Just… don't let your mother figure it out."

"What'd you do?" said Stefan, delighted.

"Rash or me?" asked Dil.

"Rash."

"Oh, that. Rahim – the one I mentioned, my car-mad cousin – and I got pissed on cheap cask wine, the girls were staying with friends and Uncle Giv and Aunt Minoo were at a party," explained Rash. "He covered for us, said we got food poisoning on dodgy takeaway and he did too, drank salt water so he'd be throwing up along with us," explained Rash. "Oh, God, was he sick. And don't try and tell me you never did the same or something just as bad," he said, giving Stefan an exasperated look.

"Polish, mate, remember? Mother's milk."

"I'm surprised your liver's survived," said Rash resignedly, as they made their way to the stands.

"Why shouldn't he have got pissed?" asked Stefan quietly as Dil fell a little behind. "Your aunt disapprove?"

"When you drink until you're arseholed, she does. Besides, he's seventeen," replied Rash under his breath as they climbed the steps to the stands, making their way to the family group that was gathering.

"Arrash! Stefan!" Aunt Minoo greeted them. "And Dil, I see. Thank you for coming. What have you got there?"

"Stefan got doughnuts, so I got doughnuts," said Rash, handing over his bag and taking one from Stefan, before he bent to accept her kiss, Stefan following suit. "Everyone – this is my mate, Stefan Kowolski," he said, raising his voice slightly. "Stefan – you know my Aunt Minoo, and my Uncle Giv was at the housefiring, I think you met there – "

"We did," said Stefan, shaking his hand.

"My cousin Jaleh, she's Aunt Minoo and Uncle Giv's other daughter, and… these people I don't know."

"That's right, you don't know Jaleh's intended, Feroze. And these are Nousha's friends and their families," said aunt Minoo, performing introductions. "Now, please sit. Play will be starting soon."

"So how did you two meet?" asked Jaleh.

"Duathlon," explained Rash.

"And then we just kept on running into each other," put in Stefan.

"Sometimes literally," put in Rash. "So somewhere along the way, we decided to move in together."

"You lived with your parents as well, Stefan?" asked Uncle Giv.

"No, with some other Polish guys – we all needed a place to live at the same time. My parents are back in Poland," Stefan explained.

"What about you, Jaleh? How did you and Feroze meet?" said Rash, deliberately changing the subject away from Stefan.

"One of these, as it happened," explained Jaleh. "Feroze was coaching a team of under 13s, and like you and Stefan, we just kept running into each other. He bought me a coffee one day and it… went on from there. And… oh, that's them," she said as a group of mid teen girls of various ethnicities, some wearing hijab, some not, came out on to the field.

"'Mate'?" said Stefan under the cover of the hubbub, even as he joined the others in applause.

"Think about it," said Rash, surreptitiously pressing his thigh against Stefan's. "It's apt, yeah?"

It took Stefan a few moments to get it, but when he did he flushed up, giving Rash an affectionate look.

Rash returned it before cheering his cousin as her name was called.

* * *

The spectators were anxiously watching as one of the participants was receiving first aid prior to being taken off the field, when Stefan's phone rang. Loudly.

Stefan grabbed for it with a bitten-off curse. "Stefan," he announced. "Jan – English – ok. _Co to jest?_  " He listened to the other side of the conversation, nodding. _ "Nie jestem zaskoczony – co? Ty - kurwa. To pieprzone dziwne," _ said Stefan, while Rash, who got the relevant words, raised his eyebrows. _"To może być ta suka agenta wynajmu. OK, postaraj się nie zniszczyć tego. Porozmawiamy później. Do widzenia."_ Stefan ended the call just as play started again, putting his phone in his pocket and rubbing his hands over his face.

"One of these days," said Rash under his breath, "you're going to be around someone who knows Polish."

"Don't –" retorted Stefan, before biting off the rest.

"Okay," said Rash, gently squeezing his elbow, breathing a sigh of relief as Stefan shifted so he was pressed against Rash's left side from ankle to shoulder. "What's happened? Can you say?" he said quietly.

"Yeah," said Stefan, equally quietly. "Jan said they'd been having trouble finding another flat – until they mentioned I wouldn't be with them."

 _"What?"_ said Rash incredulously.

"Yeah. It might be those bloody letting agents, or…"

 _"Fuck,"_ said Rash under his breath.

Stefan gave him a nudge, giving him an amused look.

"Who do we talk to? Is there a tenants' group or anything?" asked Rash.

"Not really, and they can only do so much," said Stefan with a grimace.

"Great," said Rash under his breath, shifting so his fingers were resting against Stefan's.

They stayed until the end of the match, but declined an invitation to brunch. "Things to do, sorry," said Rash, saying goodbye to his relatives with an assortment of hugs, cheek kisses and shoulder taps, Stefan shaking hands or kissing cheeks, as appropriate.

"So you want to go straight home, or walk a bit?" asked Rash quietly, as they headed off.

"Walk a bit, don't you think?" said Stefan.

"Yeah, there's the rest of the park, and there's another park nearby," said Rash.

They walked in silence, wheeling their bikes, until Rash sighed. "It's times like these," he said, "when I wish I could put my arm around you, or even link arms with you. And not risk it being a bloody public spectacle."

"Yeah," said Stefan. "But…" he shrugged.

"Yeah," agreed Rash. "So. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No and yes," said Stefan. In answer to Rash's enquiring look, he continued, "Yeah, part of me just wants to ignore it, but I know I'll be going over it in my mind if I don't. So let's… just get it discussed before we get home, and then … try and put it out of our minds. At least until we can do something about it."

"Yeah," agreed Rash. "Sounds like we're blacklisted. You think it's the letting agents or …"

"I kind of hope it is," said Stefan. "They're more easily dealt with."

"Yeah," said Rash. "But if it is him… we probably shouldn't involve any sort of citizen's advice or tenants' advice."

"Shit. I should ask work, then?" said Stefan.

"At least raise it with your boss," advised Rash.

"Who, Eleanor?"

"No, your immediate boss. That's Marcus, right?" said Rash. At Stefan's nod, he said, "He'll be able to tell you if it's something they need to look into."

"What, you think I'm overreacting or something?" Stefan snapped.

"When did I say that? No, I do _not_ think you're overreacting. But I don't have all the info, and your bosses know what's going on with the case more than we do. Okay?"

"Okay," conceded Stefan. "God, I hope I'm not jumping at shadows."

"I don't think so," said Rash. "And your people would rather know than not. And," he said with a smile that was just edging on being nasty, "if he's harassing case officers, not to mention police officers, that's going to add some interesting charges to his rap sheet."

"Clever lad," said Stefan admiringly. "Is that you thinking as a detective, or as a barrister's son?"

"How about both?" said Rash.

"Point," said Stefan.

They strolled in companionable silence, until Stefan inhaled deeply, let it out, and said. "I feel better. Thanks, _kochanie."_

"Glad to help," said Rash, steering his bike near enough to give Stefan a friendly nudge in lieu of the hug he really wanted to give him. "What now? Home, or find a café and have some brunch?"

"Brunch, eh?" said Stefan. "Before we go home and do some cooking."

"Sounds good," said Rash, stopping to pull out his phone. "So what's nearby?"

They found several cafes nearby, opting for one about 5 minutes away with outdoor seating.

"I hope your family's not eating anywhere around here," said Stefan as they walked.

"Nah, they always go to this place nearer home," Rash explained. "Not that we should have to explain – "

"But it could be awkward," finished Stefan. "Yeah."

They chained their bikes up to the bike racks and went to order, deciding to eat outdoors. “Can’t let a nice bit of London sun go to waste, can we?” Stefan went for a full English, while Rash opted for an omelette, and both of them ordering large coffee.

"Y'know, this is nice," said Stefan, deliberately stretching his feet out to touch Rash's. "I know we're watching the funds right now, but we should keep doing this."

He half expected Rash to withdraw his feet or at least give Stefan a kick, but instead he tucked one foot in between Stefan's, giving him a warm glance. "Yeah. Make it a weekend thing, eh? I mean, £20 between us isn't going to break the bank."

"No, thank God," said Stefan.

"Yeah," said Rash. "Done. We keep doing this." He polished off the rest of his omelette and sat back, turning his face up to the sun and closing his eyes.

"Yeah," said Stefan, following suit.

He relaxed, enjoying the feel of the sun, the sound of the people around them and the traffic, and the presence of Rash by his side, his foot tucked warmly in between his ankles, until he opened his eyes, conscious of Rash's gaze on him, his eyes huge, his expression intense. "What?" he asked quietly.

 _"God,_ I want to kiss you right now," said Rash, equally quietly.

Stefan gave him a look that was equal parts lust, love and exasperation. "Now _I_ do too." As Rash raised his eyebrows at him, Stefan suggested, "OK, let's finish our coffee, OK? And then… get the hell home."

"Sounds good," said Rash, picking up his lukewarm coffee and swigging it down with a grimace. Stefan followed suit and they got up, nodding to the waitress who came over to clear their table as they walked to their bikes, unlocking them and wheeling them out.

"Will you stop _looking_ at me like that? I can’t fasten the bloody helmet!" Stefan muttered.

"Looking at you how?" asked Rash, deliberately looking at Stefan from under his eyelashes.

"Bastard," said Stefan as he somehow got on his bike and pedalled off, Rash following, smiling to himself.

They made it home in record time.

Once home, they wheeled their bikes inside, hanging their helmets and coats up and propping their bikes against the walls before falling on each other, exchanging heated kisses as they hauled each other towards their bedroom, separating only to climb the stairs before falling into each other's arms again, kissing passionately as they half walked, half-fell through the bedroom door and towards the bed, landing on it still locked in an embrace, their lips only separating as they landed before they laughed before resuming their kisses again, heeling off their shoes and then stripping each other, clothes flying around the room like confetti as they pulled them off each other until they knelt on the bed, naked to each other's gaze.

"Where's the lube and condoms?" asked Rash, his fingers stroking Stefan's cheek and beard.

"Drawer, should be. You want to fuck me?" asked Stefan.

"If that's what you want," said Rash, flushing a little but smiling.

"Ah, you know me. When do I not want that?"

"Point," said Rash, kissing him again. "You good to go?"

"Yeah," said Stefan eagerly.

"Then let's," said Rash, turning to rummage in the drawer as Stefan flicked the duvet back and moved one of the pillows to the centre of the bed. He handed Stefan the wet-wipes and began groping around in the drawer for the condoms, which were proving elusive. "Damn it," he muttered.

Stefan looked up from where he was pulling out a few wet wipes. "What?"

"Sodding condoms, can't find – no, here they are," said Rash, retrieving them and the lube, which was sitting in plain sight and stashing them on the bed. "Hey," he said, as Stefan wound a couple of wipes around his fingers and started to reach around. ”Let me do that, eh?"

"But… you hate it."

"I don't _hate_ it, I just got embarrassed!" protested Rash.

"And you aren't now?" Stefan challenged him.

"Not so much, it's been a week and we have been fiddling around with each other's bums a bit since then!" said Rash, easing Stefan down onto his back. "Push out, love."

Stefan did so, trying to keep his breathing deep and even as Rash put the wipes to good use and then used his fingers to push in, twisting them inside him, until Stefan’s breath caught as they grazed his prostate. Rash patted his shoulder with his free hand as he withdrew his fingers, dumping the used wipes in the bin. He then lubed up his finger and slid it in, circling his fingertip around as he kissed the inside of Stefan's knee, making him chuckle. He withdrew his finger, adding a bit more lube and a second finger, before sliding them in, his eyes widening. "Oh!"

"What?" demanded Stefan.

"You kind of… went loose. Can you still …" His eyes widened as Stefan's internal muscles gripped him. "Okay, what happened?"

"Eh, that happens after a few times. And we get used to each other. The muscles just sort of… relax," explained Stefan.

"So does that mean I don't need to stretch you out with my fingers?" asked Rash as he did so.

"Not unless you want to," said Stefan.

"Oh, I think we'll go for three," said Rash with a smile, turning his fingers once more before withdrawing them, grabbing another fingerful of lube and pressing them in, turning them a couple of times and spreading the lube before reaching in to circle his fingers over Stefan's prostate. "Will that happen to me?" he asked.

"What?" asked Stefan dazedly.

"My _arse._ Will that … relax… like yours did?"

"Oh! Yeah. Should do," said Stefan, gasping as Rash massaged his prostate again. "Might… take… a little longer."

"'Cause I'm newer at it?" asked Rash, bending over to kiss him, the feel of his fingers moving further into him making Stefan groan.

"Yeah…" said Stefan, squeezing Rash's fingers again. "C'mon, Rash!"

"You ready?" asked Rash.

"Yeah!" said Stefan.

"OK, let's get a pillow under you," said Rash, reaching over for it.

"Hang on," said Stefan, rolling to his knees.

"What?" demanded Rash.

"Condom?"

"I can put it on!"

"So can I," said Stefan. "Half the fun. Not that I can do the mouth thing. Sorry," he said, reaching for the lube and putting a dab of lube on the head of Rash's cock before removing a condom from the box.

"You really want to try that mouth thing, don't you," said Rash, giving him an amused look as Stefan opened the condom, pinching the tip before rolling it onto Rash's erection.

"Yeah, but are you going to let me practise it anywhere near your dick?" asked Stefan as he made sure the condom was rolled all the way down before giving Rash's hip a friendly pat while simultaneously snogging him.

Rash emerged from the kiss looking dazed as Stefan squeezed out another handful of lube, covering Rash's erection with it. "Wow," he said. "But even if you do kiss me like that, I'm not letting you loose near me until you've googled it. And practised on a banana or something."

"Oh God. Did you get those lessons as well?"

"Yeah," said Rash, "but I'm surprised you did."

"Why?" asked Stefan.

"I thought you were a Catholic?"

"Yeah, but I didn't go to a Catholic school," said Stefan, laying down and drawing his knees up to his chest, reaching for the pillow and tugging it under his hips with Rash's assistance. "OK?"

"OK. All set?" asked Rash, sliding his hands up the back of Stefan's legs and easing then apart, kneeling between them and lining up his erection, waiting for Stefan's assenting nod before pushing in.

They both exhaled as Rash pushed gradually but steadily in, Stefan letting his legs ease down as Rash was fully inside him, smiling up at Rash as Rash set up a gentle rocking motion.

"You good?" asked Rash.

"Yeah," said Stefan, stroking down Rash's back from his shoulders to his hips and back again.

Rash chuckled. "You trying to get me going or something?"

"I thought you were 'going'," retorted Stefan, planting his heels on the bed and stretching beneath Rash.

Both their eyes widened as the angle of Rash's thrusts changed, Stefan making a noise halfway between a moan and a whimper at the back of his throat while Rash gasped sharply. "That's… more like it," he breathed into Stefan's ear.

"Oh yeah. Come on, baby, give it to me," Stefan muttered into Rash's neck, making Rash burst out laughing.

"What… the fuck kind of porn… have you been watching?" he gasped, in between thrusts.

"I dunno… didn't actually save it… oh God that feels good…" Stefan answered, sliding his hands down Rash's back to his buttocks and pulling him in, inadvertently driving Rash's erection into his prostate. He came with a sharp gasp, the contractions of his internal muscles triggering Rash's orgasm. Stefan cradled Rash as he sagged on top of him, their heads turned together, their breath mingling as they lazily kissed until Rash rolled off him, flopping onto his back with a sigh, linking fingers with Stefan as he turned his head to lazily press his lips to Stefan's shoulder.

Stefan pressed his lips to Rash's dark, tousled hair. _"Kochanie."_

Rash replied with nothing but a loving smile, drifting for a few blissful moments before coming back to himself with a slight grimace as a vague dislike of the post-coital condom sensation set in. He pulled off the condom with a fastidious air that made Stefan smile, and tied a knot in the end before reaching over Stefan to bin it. He swabbed himself down with some tissues, tucking another handful between Stefan's thighs before he settled down on his front with his head on Stefan's shoulder, one arm and one leg flung over him. "We're gonna need another packet."

"Easier for me to pick some up, _and_ more lube," said Stefan, wrapping his arms around Rash. "We gonna have a nap?"

"A quick one before we do the meal prep," said Rash. "You need your rest; you’re doing me again tonight, you know," he added with a grin.

"Sounds good," mumbled Stefan, turning his head to offer a kiss, too sated to even open his eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that Aunts Minoo and Darya are Nasreen Sayyad's sisters in law (i.e. the sisters of her dead husband, Leila and Rash's fatther) as they and Nasreen, Leila and Rash look nothing alike - hence Dil's surname is Mahdavi, not Sayyad.
> 
>  
> 
> Translations (courtesy of Google Translate – my Polish isn't _that_ advanced!)
> 
> Co to jest? = What is it? 
> 
> Nie jestem zaskoczony - co? = I'm not surprised – what?
> 
> Ty - kurwa. = You – fuck.
> 
> To pieprzone dziwne = That's fucking weird.
> 
> To może być ta suka agenta wynajmu. = It might be the bitch of the letting agent.
> 
> OK, postaraj się nie zniszczyć tego. = OK, try not to destroy it.
> 
> Porozmawiamy później. Do widzenia.= We'll talk later. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which enquiries are made, and the police case takes an interesting turn.

The next day at work, Rash did some preliminary googling, then sat back, frowning.

"Problem?" asked Sands from the opposite side of the desk.

"There may be," said Rash.

"Well?" asked Sands as Rash didn't continue.

"Sarge – how much trouble will I get into if I run a check on our last letting agents?"

"Depends.  Why do you want to know?  You have any grounds?"

Rash shrugged.  "Stefan's old flatmates called him yesterday, said they were having trouble getting a new place – until they said Stefan wouldn't be going in with them.  Suddenly, there's no problem any more."

Sands gave him a puzzled and suspicious look.  "Can you run that by me again."

"OK," said Rash, getting up and walking to his side of the desk.  "Right," he said, his tone lower.  "Stefan's old housemate Jan called him yesterday.  Said they'd been looking for a new place with the same letting agent they used before.  They're having no luck, until the agent said Stefan's name along with theirs and they said no, he's living with someone else now.  Suddenly there's three possible places."

"Weird.  Were they bad tenants?"

"From what Stefan said they were the flatmates from hell and if they treated the flat like they treat their van I can believe it.  Now it might be that he's copping it because he was the one who was the one who dealt with the landlord because his English was better, but…"

"Yeah.  What's the name of the last agents you used?  Wouldn't do any harm to see if there's anything dodgy about them."

Rash told him.

"And who did you deal with?  Let's check on them as well."

"I've still got them in my phone," said Rash, looking through his contacts list.  "Just in case something like this happened.  Here," he said, holding out his phone. "This is the one we dealt with."

"Right, let's run a prior on her…" said Sands, keying in her name.  "Nothing there, but that doesn’t necessarily make her an angel."

"Yeah," said Rash with a grimace.

"Right, I'll have a word with Les in Fraud, see what he can turn up."

"Thanks, Sarge."

"No problem. It’s probably nothing, but no harm in having a look. Ah, you're not planning on moving any time soon, are you?  It could take a while, and this isn’t exactly a burning priority."

"No, God no.  But ... it just looks like there could be something going on that’s not on the level, you know?"

"True enough.  Well go on, let him know and then get on with your work."

"Sir," said Rash, going back to his terminal, texting Stefan, _hey love, looking into it from our end. May be a bit longer as involving another department.   Any joy your end ? xo_

Stefan's reply took only as long as it took him to text.  _Just about 2 talk 2 Marcus. x_

_Keep me posted. x_

_Will do thanks SO much kochanie love you heaps xoxox_

_Love you too.  Good luck with Marcus and talk soon.  xox_

Rash tucked his phone away with a definite air of satisfaction and went back to his files.

 

* * *

 

Over at the SFO, Stefan was conferring with Marcus.

"… so it seems like _I'm_ the one blacklisted.  So it's either the agents from the Stratford flat, or…"

"or it's Malik," said Marcus.  "I'll have a word with Eleanor.  Are you checking it from the letting agents' angle?"

"Rash just texted, they're looking at it from their end," said Stefan.  "Rash said we shouldn't involve just anyone without checking with you first."

"There is that," said Marcus. "Right, I'll have a word with Eleanor.  Look on the bright side, Stefan – if it _is_ him, that'll be a nice addition to his rap sheet."

"I feel so much better now," Stefan called after him as he walked off.

"Trouble?" asked Alison, looking up.

"There might be," said Stefan, walking over to her workspace.  "You OK?  You look worried, and I don't think it's over my housing problems."

"Oh, it's…" she shrugged.  "I met someone over the weekend, and … you know that stage where you're not sure whether you want to continue or end it?  That's where I am."

Stefan nodded slowly.  "I know we've barely started work, but d'you want to grab a coffee, talk about it?"

"No, Stefan," she said, putting on a bright social smile as one of their coworkers looked over.  "It's not at that stage."

"Right.  Well, you know where I am," said Stefan, waiting for her confirming nod before he headed back to his own workspace.

He opened a spreadsheet of transactions between Grundell's and various other companies and scanned it.  His attention, which had been half on Alison and her mood, focused on the work as a number of transactions leapt out at him.

He noted the dates and details of the transactions on a pad beside him, then went over to Alison, who was staring at the screen absently, tapping a pencil, and said, quietly, "Alison." When she looked up, he asked, "Can you have a look at this file for me, please?  I'd like a second opinion."

"Of course," she said, getting up from her chair and coming over to his workspace, where he sat and scrolled first up and then down the document, pointing out the relevant entries.  "Spotted any of those?"

"None that have leapt out at me," she said, frowning in thought.  "What do we know about the other companies?"

"Haven't got that far, I thought I'd check with you on these."

She raised her eyebrows, but said, "Well, that would be an idea, don't you think?"

"Yeah.  And check and see if there're any other transactions like that."

"Yes.  Thank you, Stefan."

"Any time," he said.

She gave him a knowing look but went back to her desk without further comment.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Rash had barely turned his attention to his own files when a phone call from the front desk came up.  "Sayyad?  Got one of yours here."

"What do you mean by 'one of mine?'" said Rash carefully.

"Well, she looks Middle Eastern," said the police officer at the front desk.

"… yeah?"

"She's wearing one of those headscarf things, you know the ones."

"Yeah, and?"

"And she says she wants to talk to someone about her uncle, Dariush Mohsen."

 _Fuck_ , mouthed Rash, while on the other side of the workspace Sands glanced up.  "Right.  Um, can you have one of the women police officers escort her to an interview room, stay with her?  We'll be right down."

"Right you are, Symonds can put her in room 5."

"Be right there.  Thank you." Rash hung up and blew out a breath, shaking his head, and pulling out his phone, texting Stefan _may be a breakthrough, will go quiet for a while xo_

"What was that all about?" asked Sands.

"There's a woman – 'one of mine', apparently – wanting to talk to someone about Dariush Mohsen."

"As in – "

"Owner and managing director of Behrouz, yeah."  He glanced down at his phone as it buzzed, indicating Stefan's reply of _ok good luck xo_

"Right, let's go," said Sands, locking his terminal and getting up, Rash following suit.  "Anything we should do or not do? – well I don't want to spook _this_ witness," he said in reply to Rash's surprised look.

"Um.  Right.  Well I've asked for a woman to sit with her – kind of like a chaperone – and they're sending PC Symonds.  That should be it.  Oh, and _don't_ shake hands with her."

"Is that a no touching thing, then?"

"Not unless you're a relative," said Rash.

"You're not?  You don't know them?"

"Sarge, there's about eighty thousand British Iranians, about half of those are living in Greater London.  There's no way I can know them all.  I'd never even _heard_ of the family before now.  And if by any chance Mum or the aunts have heard of them, they've never told me."

"Ah," said Sands as he opened the door and walked in to see a nervous looking young woman looking rather stylish in hijab, long tunic and long trousers, sitting with a red-headed uniformed policewoman and sipping from a cup of water, which she put down as the two men came in.

The two men exchanged nods with PC Symonds before turning their attention to the civilian woman. Sands took the lead.  "Miss…Mohsen?"

"Farideh Mohsen, yes," she said, her dignified manner not quite overcoming her nervousness.

"I'm DS Sands, this is DC Sayyad.  Er… thank you for coming in today.  The desk sergeant said you wanted to talk to us about Dariush Mohsen?"

"Yes, he is my uncle, he owns Behrouz.  Ah… is it possible to have someone to translate?  My English, sometimes…"

"من فارسی صحبت می کنند،"

 She looked up and smiled with relief at Rash's assurance.

"آیا شما ما را می خواهید برای دریافت یک مترجم در؟"

"No, it is well," she assured him.

"I just explained that I spoke Farsi, and asked if she wanted us to get an interpreter in," Rash explained, in answer to Sand's enquiring look.

"Right.  Suppose you tell us why you came in?"

"I am … working accounts in my uncle's firm," she explained.  "I am doing this while I am studying."  She stopped, biting her lip.

"What are you studying?" Rash prompted gently.

"Social work.  I wish… to work with our women, to help them, if they need it.  But… the firm, it is changed since Zand Abassi married my cousin."

"Your cousin's Dariush Mohsen's daughter, then?" Sands put in.

"Yes.  Sorayah Mohsen.  Sorayah Abassi, now.  My uncle and my aunt Shirin only had her.  She… wants to help run the company, run it after my uncle is too old, but… my uncle says no, marries her to Abassi."

"Against her will?" asked Sands.

"No! It was only suggested.  She agreed.  She was very happy at first, he is… very handsome, very charming.  He treats her well, at least so she tells us.  She thinks, they help together.  But no."

"So what happened?" said Rash.

"At first… all is well.  Then she had her baby.  My cousin, Musa." She smiled suddenly.  "He is… adorable.  We are all very happy.  We say, stay home, enjoy your baby, come back later.  Abassi does her job.  He takes over.  We think he takes over for my uncle, too."

"You mean, he's running the company and Dariush Mohsen is head of the company in name only?" Sands asked.

"Yes, so we think.  Strange things have happened."

"What sort of strange things, Miss Mohsen?" Rash asked.

"Companies… we never work with before, we are working with now.  Figures that don't make sense.  Like… wrong price for the item.  Ah, you have seen our accounts?" asked Farideh.

"We couldn't possibly say, Miss Mohsen," said Sands.

"We neither confirm nor deny," said Rash with a smile that made her chuckle, appreciating the meaning. 

"Well, it is useful if you do," she said. "I cannot risk taking a copy."

"I see," said Sands.

"Are you in any danger, coming here?" asked Rash.

"No, I came with my friend Sara," she explained.  "She was needed something witnessed.  We came in together.  But I did not want her hearing this."

"For her safety?" asked Sands.

"That, and it is company business," said Farideh.  "And I turned off my phone.  It's been shutting down – it needs a fix –  so they will think it happened again.  If they check."

"Would they?" asked Rash.

"I don't know, but it is better to be sure."

Rash nodded.  "Do you have somewhere you can go, if you feel unsafe?"

She nodded.  "Besides my parents?  I have a boyfriend… Yusuf.  My family know him and his family, they have known them since our parents were small," she explained.  "If I need to I can go to them, his parents will take me in.  I will be marrying him when I complete my masters," she explained in answer to Rash's raised eyebrows.  "If need be, I'll just… marry him sooner."

Rash nodded.  "Hopefully that'll be enough.  But I don't have to tell you that if you feel unsafe, call 999, or go to a place where they'll call 999 for you?"

"I know."

"Even a pub or a bar."

"Even a pub or a bar," she repeated, though she grimaced at the idea.

"Ask for them to get in touch with either of us," said Sands.  "Ah… I suppose it's not safe for you to take our cards?"

"No, but I have a photographic memory for numbers, I can remember your mobile numbers," she said.

"That's helpful," said Sands, sliding over his card, Rash following suit.  "Well… thank you for your help, miss.  Be careful."

"I will," she said.

"Thank you, and stay safe," said Rash.

"من امیدوارم که شما پسر یک سگ است."

 Rash's eyes widened, but he said nothing as PC Symonds escorted her out.

"What was that all about?" asked Sands as he gathered up his notes.

"I think she really _really_ hates her cousin's husband," said Rash.

"What did she say?"

"'I hope you get the son of a dog,'" explained Rash.

"Like 'son of a bitch?'" asked Sands.

"Stronger.  Way, way stronger," explained Rash.

"Oh aye," said Sands.  "Right, I'll see what I can find out about this Zand Abassi.  You go over those statements, pull out the interesting ones, trace them as far as you can."

"Yes, sarge," said Rash.

"And if you need to use your mate in the SFO, use him!"

"I will," said Rash.

"And take that smirk off your face, you know what I mean," said Sands as they walked into their squadroom.

"I'll try, sir," said Rash.

"See that you do," said Sands as they sat down at their respective terminals, going for his grumpiest tone, but unable to hold back a small smile himself.

Rash shook his head and grinned, but got down to it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farsi (Persian) translations:
> 
> من فارسی صحبت می کنند، = I speak Farsi.
> 
> آیا شما ما را می خواهید برای دریافت یک مترجم در؟ = Do you need an interpreter?
> 
> من امیدوارم که شما پسر یک سگ است. = I hope they get the son of a dog. (Bear in mind this is pretty much the worst insult you can use!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which upcoming education is discussed, and the lads update their skincare regime. ;)

"… so that happened," said Rash as they cooked that evening. "Can you see if you can find any information on Zand Abassi?  Or have Alison – what?" as Stefan pulled a face.

"Not the best time.  Um… I might need you to look up someone?" said Stefan.

Rash shook his head.  "Can't do it unless she makes an official complaint, otherwise I'd be happy to."

"Damn," said Stefan.  "I'm getting worried."

"What do you know about him?" asked Rash.

"All I know is she met someone over the weekend," Stefan explained.  "She should be over the moon, right?  But she said she's not sure whether to end it or not.  And she wasn't herself at work."

"That… does not sound good," agreed Rash.

"Yeah.  And I know she's a grown woman and all that, but yeah.  Polish chivalry thing."

"Not just Polish," Rash assured him.  "You don't want to know what happened to that bastard ex of Leila's.  Come to think of it, neither do I.  Because then I'd have to know officially."

"… but?"

"All we know is he moved away very shortly after." But his smile, bordering on the edge of being smug, belied his words.

"Good," said Stefan.  "God, I'm lucky you didn't shank me, back then."

"I wouldn't do that!  I'm a police officer!"  Rash protested.

"Maybe.  But if looks could kill…"

"Yeah, well," said Rash, smiling reminiscently.  "Funny how things work out."

"Yeah," said Stefan, wrapping him up in a hug and kissing him warmly, which Rash returned with interest, pushing his fingers through Stefan's hair, the strands catching on his fingers as he massaged Stefan's skull.

Stefan moaned deep in his throat.  "You _know_ what that does to me," he murmured as their lips separated.

"I had noticed," said Rash, taking Stefan's lower lip between his own and tugging it by way of a full stop.  "Have to give you a proper massage one day."

"You know how to massage?" asked Stefan, nudging Rash's nose with his own, making him smile.

"No, I mean more just touching you," said Rash, stroking the nape of Stefan's neck, making him shiver.  "Haven't done any courses or anything."

"Y'think they have them for couples?" said Stefan, kissing Rash before he could answer.

"Y'think they'd let same sex couples in?" asked Rash dazedly when they came up for air.

"Hm?"

"Massage course?  Like we were talking about?"

"Oh, yeah… my brain's elsewhere at – _shit,"_ said Stefan as they simultaneously dived for the stove, Stefan turning off the burner while Rash lifted the pan off the heat, poking at it with the stirring spoon.  "Is it OK?"

"Just caught it in time," said Rash, giving it a final turn over.  "Do you want to eat now, or go back to what we were doing?"

Stefan looked from the food to Rash, then grinned.  "Eat later, eh?  We can always heat it up in the microwave."

Rash pulled a mock-solemn face, then chuckled, pulling Stefan close for another kiss.  "Sounds good."

"Hang on, let me get the light," said Stefan, walking them over to the light switch.

"In here again?" asked Rash.  He seemed more amused than objecting, though.

"Why not?" asked Stefan, flicking off the light and walking Rash back to the sink.

"Wha…?"

"You might need something to prop yourself up with," said Stefan as he brushed his lips over Rash's once, twice, three times.

"No lube.  No condoms," warned Rash, stroking his thumbs over Stefan's cheekbones.

"Won't need 'em," said Stefan, taking his mouth in a brief but fierce kiss.

"What… ohhhhh…" said Rash as Stefan tugged off his jumper, kissing underneath Rash's chin as his head went back, then down his throat, undoing Rash's tie and pulling it off, making them both shiver. He kissed Rash's parted lips once more before kissing his way back down his neck, flicking the buttons open as he pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses down Rash's chest, nosing his way down the soft line of hair on his chest, pushing his shirt further apart to flick his tongue over Rash's nipples, making him shudder with pleasure, his hands gripping Stefan's hips hard, making Stefan gasp in turn.

"OK?" asked Rash.

"Mmm, yeah," Stefan reassured him, planting a sloppy kiss in the middle of Rash's chest before stepping back just enough to pull his jumper off, winking at Rash before he bent again to outline Rash's pectorals with his tongue before unbuttoning the next button, moving down further.

"Oh, God," groaned Rash as Stefan moved down further, his hands sliding up Stefan's arms to his head, stroking his hair back out of his eyes as Stefan flicked his tongue around Rash's navel before grinning happily up at him as he unbuckled Rash's belt, unfastening and unzipping Rash's trousers before lifting him out of his underwear and taking him in his mouth.

"Stefan… I haven't… oh God." Rash's protest trailed off into a low moan as Stefan began to suck him in a steady rhythm, alternating between flicking his tongue over the sensitive spot at the base of the head and swirling his tongue around the head, Rash's gasps turning to whimpers as Stefan's mouth moved up and down his shaft, a little further down each time.  _"God._ Stefan.  So good," he whispered, his hands moving around to stroke Stefan's cheekbones lightly, delicately, with his fingertips, shivering as Stefan sighed with pleasure around him.  "You good?" he asked softly.

"Mmmmm…" replied Stefan, looking up at Rash, deliberately letting Rash's erection slide out of his mouth with one last lick over the head, grinning up at him happily before taking Rash in his mouth again,  his lashes resting on his cheeks as he worked his way down again,  further still than he'd managed before.

Rash braced himself with his hands on the sink as Stefan's tongue massaged the underside of his shaft in warm, firm strokes.  "God… Stef… where'd you… _fuck…"_ he groaned as he felt his balls begin to tighten.  "Stef.  Pull off.  Pull off!"

"Wha – oh!" said Stefan as realisation struck him and he hurriedly released Rash, but too late to avoid Rash ejaculating all over his face, Stefan instinctively closing his eyes until he felt the last spurt hit his face.

For a moment they stared at each other, stunned, before bursting into giggles, Rash's half-horrified as he simultaneously tried to cover his mouth, tuck himself back into his underwear, grab some kitchen roll and kneel down.  "God.  Sorry, sorry!" he said, dabbing at Stefan's face.

"Rash," Stefan reassured him, half-laughing, "it's all right!  It's not going to melt me or anything!"  He wriggled his face.  "Think you better wet that roll stuff, though."

"Ok, sorry…" said Rash, pulling him up with him and running a fresh couple of squares under the tap before dabbing at his face.

"Rash," Stefan reassured him, grabbing his wrist to stop him, "it's _okay._   Did one of those girls have a go at you for coming over them?" he asked.

Rash snorted, giving him a look.  "Those two?  Like they'd've gone down on me.  Or let me go down on them," he said, pulling a face as he resumed cleaning up Stefan.  "Jess did, but she moved away for uni when we were eighteen, haven't seen her since."

"Oh, _Rash_ ," said Stefan, kissing him gently.

Rash shrugged.  "Water under the bridge, mate.  Besides, you seem that much better by comparison.  Not that you aren't damned good, anyway," he said, drawing him close for a long, passionate kiss.   "What d'you want, eh?" he murmured against Stefan's lips when their lips parted.  "Want me to do the same to you?"

"Nah, rather stay up here and have your hands on me," said Stefan, catching Rash's lips in another kiss.

"If that's what you want," said Rash, deftly unbuckling, unfastening and unzipping Stefan, pushing his underwear out of the way and swirling his thumb around the head, spreading pre-ejaculate down Stefan's shaft and working his foreskin back and forth as he pulled him with strong, steady strokes, smiling and returning Stefan's passionate kisses as he pushed closer so that the head of his erection rubbed against Rash's flat stomach.

"Here, wanna just rub against me?" he said, releasing Stefan's erection and rubbing his slick hand over his own stomach, then pulling Stefan against him.  "That feel good?" he said, shivering in delight as he felt the trickles of pre-ejaculate spread between them.

"Yeah… yeah…" moaned Stefan, tightening his arms around Rash as he pressed harder against him, pressing kisses all over his face before returning to his mouth.  Rash smiled into the kiss, his hands coming around to grasp Stefan's buttocks, pulling him into him even harder.

"Come on me, sweetheart," he whispered into the kiss.  "That's right… come on me…" he encouraged as, with a groan, Stefan came, warm fluid spreading between them as he slumped against Rash.  Rash tightened his arms around him, pressing his face into the join between Stefan's neck and shoulder as he rubbed his hands up and down Stefan's back from nape to buttocks, sliding his hands inside to stroke Stefan's buttocks on the downstroke.  "Good?" he murmured.

"mmmMMMMmmmm," Stefan replied, kissing up Rash's neck to his jaw, then, as he lifted his head, up to his lips.  "That was _damned_ good," he murmured as they came up for air.  "Better clean up soon though."

"Mmm, yeah," said Rash, reaching for more kitchen roll, smiling as Stefan reached over to run the tap warm before taking it from him and wetting it, stepping back just enough to swab them down, taking Rash out of his now slightly damp underwear.

"Clothes seem to have survived," said Stefan.

"Just as well, that lot’s dry-clean only.  Wouldn't fancy having to face them with _that_ all over it," replied Rash.

"Doubt we'd be the first," said Stefan, kissing Rash once more before tucking first Rash, then himself back in.   "Hungry?"

"Yeah."

Stefan reached over and grabbed the pan, plonking it on the draining board.  "Just eat from this, eh?" he asked.

"Ah, sod it, why the hell not," said Rash, retrieving a couple of forks.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things kick off at the SFO. In Stefan's team, anyway.

"How're things?" asked Stefan the next morning as he passed Alison's workstation.

At her silence, he looked down, noticing that she had closed her eyes and was biting her lip – and underneath her carefully applied makeup she looked pale and drawn.  "Alison?  Is something wrong?"

She opened her eyes with a sigh.  "Stefan, I don't know which way is up right now."

Stefan gave her a concerned look.  "I think we need to go and have a coffee."

"Stefan," she said giving him a look of amused tolerance but unable to keep the wobble out of her voice, "it's _9:30."_

"So?" said Stefan.  More gently, he said, "Come on, get your coat.  You need a breather.  Anyway, you were here when I came in and I was early.  What time did you come in?"

"7:30."

_"What?"_

"I couldn't sleep.  Besides, he knows where I live, he walked me to the building… I didn't think anything of it, I thought he was being a gentleman and it was a long way from the Tube station.  But… I don't know if I'm being paranoid, but I don't feel safe there," she explained biting her lip again.

"O… K… you really _do_ need half an hour away from the office.  You'll be better for it, promise."

"OK," she said tiredly, locking her terminal, standing up and putting her coat on, while Stefan caught Marcus's eye and nodded towards the door, before escorting Alison out and down to the café near their workplace that they favoured, buying them each a large coffee before he guided them to a corner seat far away enough from the counter that they'd have privacy.

Once seated, he waited for them to both have a mouthful of coffee before asking gently, "What's going on?"

She sighed.  "Stefan, I don't want to dump this on you …"

"If it helps," he said gently, "I've been a sounding board for a lot of my women friends on and off since uni."  He smiled wryly, shrugging.  "I'm fine with it if you are."

Alison sighed.  "If you're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Well," she said, turning her cup around and around between her hands, looking down at it, "you know how I met someone over the weekend?"

"Yes," Stefan replied.  "You said you weren't sure whether to keep on seeing him or call it off."  She nodded.  "Still the same way?"

"Yes," replied Alison.  "I've been going around and around on this since Saturday.  I mean, he's charming and all…"

"That's not always a good thing," put in Stefan.

"I _know_ that.  I mean, it could be because it's a whirlwind romance and I'm used to something slower, and half my girlfriends tell me to enjoy it…"

"What about the other half?" asked Stefan.

"They say I should tell him that I want to take it slower."

"What do your guy friends think?"

"I don't have any that I'd feel comfortable showing any of his texts to."

Stefan sighed. "Can I have a look?  So you can get the testosterone point of view," he said with a wry smile.

"Am I being paranoid?" she asked.  "It might be that I'm not used to a whirlwind romance…"

"Alison, if it's a whirlwind romance, you're supposed to be, I dunno, dizzy with happiness, can't keep the smile off your face? Checking the phone all the time in case he texts?"

"Oh, I'm checking the phone all right," she said bitterly.  "And he's texting.  A lot."

"Can … I see?" asked Stefan again.

Alison sighed, pulling her mobile from her coat pocket and opening the message thread from her would-be boyfriend.  "Here," she said, passing it over.

Stefan took it from her, scrolling up with his thumb, his eyebrows rising first at the sheer volume of texts, and then at the content, Alison trying to placate the man as he alternatively importuned and berated her.  At great length. 

He shook his head as he handed the phone back to her.  "Alison – this is not normal."

She closed her eyes in relief.  "You must think I'm so stupid, not realising…"

"God, no.  And you're not the first.  Seen it happen to a couple of other friends," said Stefan.  "Just as smart as you.  One was a housemate of mine.  Tell you _that_ story some other time," he said with a reminiscent laugh, before sobering.  "Alison – you have to break it off.  Before it goes any further."

 _"How?_ I don't want to see him – "

"Who said you have to?  Just text him."

"That's a bit rude – "

"And him bombarding you with texts isn't?" retorted Stefan. 

Alison nodded slowly.  "You have a point.  God, what do I say, I can barely think…"

"How much sleep have you had?"  Stefan asked gently.

"Not much," she admitted.  "Okay, do I just say I'm sorry – "

"Don't say you're _sorry,"_ Stefan started, before stopping himself.  "Sorry – that's too – "

"No, you're right," said Alison, rubbing her forehead.  "Any suggestions would be welcome…" she continued with a wry smile.

"Just something like 'it's best if we don't see each other again'?  Had a few of those in my time," he said with a grimace.

"What, I shouldn't give him a reason?"

"You shouldn't have to give him a reason, just that you don't want to continue this.  That’s reason enough! And what are you going to say, anyway, 'I don't want to see you again because you're a fucking whack job, get the fuck out of my life'?" He hadn't realised his voice had involuntarily raised until the other patrons (fortunately few) and the staff turned to look at him.  He cringed, grinning apologetically.

Alison, however, was giggling.  "Stefan," she said affectionately, then drew in a deep breath.  "How about, 'I don't think we should see each other again, goodbye and all the best for the future?' Or is that too passive-aggressive?"

"If that's what you want to say," said Stefan.  "I mean – do you even want to say 'all the best for the future'?"

"It feels wrong to _not_ say it," she explained.

"Then say it – God, listen to me.  Like you need my say-so."

"I asked for your advice.  Implicitly," she clarified with a half-smile, typing in the message and sending it, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a long sigh.  "That's… a relief."

"That's good," said Stefan.

"I suppose I should block his number…?"

"I hate to say it, but no." At her appalled look, he said carefully, "You do realise that we may have to go to the police with this?"

"Oh, God, I hadn't even thought of that," she said, pulling her hands through her hair.  _"Shit._   I don't want to even look at the phone right now.  But if his number's on there I'll just keep checking it."

"Do you want me to take it?" said Stefan carefully.  "Just for a while."

"If you would…?"

"'Course.  Could I… call Rash, ask him to check on the guy?"

"Would he do that?"

"Of course he would.  Anyway, you helped him – us – with the Our Child business, now we're helping you."

"OK," she said, unlocking her phone again and handing it to him with her eyes averted.  Stefan checked the message thread, triple checking that he was about to send the details to his own phone rather than calling the man before sending them over.  That done, he firmly turned off the phone, slipping it in his other pocket.

Alison finished her latte with an air of determination, putting her mug down.  "I'm ready to go back."

Stefan drained his.  "Would you like me to have a word with Marcus?"

"Could you?" she asked as she pulled her coat on.  "I don't want to risk breaking down on him."

"Of course," said Stefan, opening the door for her and following her out, keeping a low key look out for anyone suspicious looking until they were safely in the secure area of the SFO.  They parted at her desk, Alison taking her makeup bag and retiring to the women's bathroom while Stefan walked over to Marcus.  "Marcus – can I have a word?"

"Of course," said Marcus, leading them to an unoccupied meeting room.  Once the door was closed, he asked, "Alison?"

"Yeah," Stefan said grimly.

"Has something happened?  A death in the family?"

"Nothing like that, no, or not that she's said," Stefan assured him.  "But she has met someone who's obsessed at best and, sorry, _fucking_ dangerous at worst.  She's understandably upset."

"Understandably," said Marcus.  "Is he dangerous, do you think?"

"Put it this way, one of my old housemates had a bloke like that latch onto her, and the only way we could get rid of him was for us all to chase him down the road with whatever sharp and heavy objects we could lay our hands on.  Police weren't any help," he explained at Marcus's astonished look.  _"Then."_

"Are you going to have a word with Detective Sayyad?" asked Marcus.

"Right after this," said Stefan.  "The only reason this guy wouldn't have priors is if he's too clever to get caught or if he's got good lawyers."

"That bad?"

"Marcus, I read the text messages.  _I'm_ pants-shittingly scared for her, and I haven't even met the guy!  And from what she said, he sounds one of those charming bastards.  You know the type."

"I do," said Marcus.  "All right.  Go and call Detective Sayyad.  And then try and do some work – you know, what we actually pay you for?” He took the sting out of his words even as he spoke, continuing with a look of reassurance.  "I'll have a word to Eleanor and we'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks, Marcus," said Stefan, waiting until he'd left, closing the door behind him, before pulling out his phone and calling Rash. 

Rash sounded surprised.  _"Hey you, what's up?"_

"Hey, Rash.  Remember what I was saying last night, about that guy Alison met?"

_"You want me to check the system, see if there's anything on him?"_

"Could you?" asked Stefan.  "She showed me the text messages he sent, they made _me_ nervous.  For her."

 _"Not sure if – no, hang on, it's a tip-off, it's legit,"_ said Rash.  _"And sod it, she helped us.  What's his name?"_

"His name's David Moncrieff, that's M-O-N-C-R-I-E-double F.  The only other thing I know is his phone number."  He gave it.  "Can you let me know if you turn up anything?"

 _"Sure,"_ said Rash.  _"Is … there any chance of her making an official complaint?"_

"It depends on what we find," said Stefan carefully.  "And what sort of response she's likely to get."

 _"Has it only been via text?" _asked Rash.

"To my knowledge…"

_"Then I hate to say it, but it honestly depends on who you get."_

"You can't handle it?"

 _"No!  I know her!  It'd get laughed out of court if it ever went that far!"_ exclaimed Rash before sighing.  _"Look… let me have a word to Sands, and we'll see what we can do."_

"Thanks, _kochanie_.  Appreciate it."

_"I'll get back to you once I know something.  Talk later – delbar-am."_

"What's that mean, then?"

"Look it up," said Rash, sounding a cross between amused and fond.  "Bye."

"Bye," replied Stefan, before ending the call and, true to Rash's advice, googling it. 

A moment later he was blushing pink, a goofy smile on his face.  "Aw, _Rash,"_ he said.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at East End Central, Sands looked up as Rash put his phone down.  "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Remember Alison White?  Blonde woman at the SFO when they called us in last week?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Seems like she's picked up a stalker boyfriend – or I hope ex-boyfriend.  Stefan was asking if we could check on him."

"Not really our department – “

"Ah, fair's fair, sarge, she's done us a couple of favours – “

"All right, all right, I'll do it, give it here," said Sands, rolling his eyes but holding out his hand for the paper Rash had written the details on.  He entered the details into the system, muttering "Christ," as the results came up.

"What, sarge?' asked Rash, practically vibrating in his seat.

"Have a look.  _Someone's_ got a good lawyer," said Sands as Rash walked around to have a look. 

 _Fuck,_ mouthed Rash before saying, "And that's only the ones that were reported or made it to trial, there'd be a stack of ones no-one ever told us about."

"Bound to be," said Sands _._   "Any idea where she lives?"

"None.  Stefan might," said Rash, texting, _where does she live? Also he's got a stack of prior form but no conviction or suspended sentences only. :(_

The answer came back quickly. _Farringdon. Shit._

 _Hang on, my DS is on the case_ Rash texted back, asking, "Farringdon, sarge."

"Good, I know Bethany, that's DS Bethany Taylor out near there, I'll drop a word in her ear.  _If_ we can get her to report it." 

"So far it's texting, is that enough?"

Sands grimaced.  "I don't want to suggest she puts herself in harm's way, but…"

"I get you," said Rash, texting _Sands has contact at her local station. Has this guy threatened her in person?_

_So far just text._

_Suggest you walk her home.  Is she ready to report him?_

_2 shocked 2 think of it yet. :(_

_Tell her she's not the first.  When she's ready.  And for God's sakes don't let her walk home by herself. You go with her._

_What if it all kicks off?_

_Then you stay with her as long as she needs you.  This is important. TALK TO HER. Up to you when. You know her better._

_OK kochanie. Will let u know once I know more. Talk l8r. xo_

_Talk soon delbaram xo _ Rash texted back, saying to Sands, "He'll talk to her."

"That's all we can do for now, then," said Sands, his face dark.  "But this bloke sounds like a very nasty piece of work."

"Yeah," said Rash, going back to his desk and resuming his enquiries on the key Behrouz staff and Sands typed a quick email to his colleague.

 

* * *

 

As Stefan approached her workstation, Alison looked up and asked, amused, "What are _you_ smiling at?"

"Oh God, was I?"

"You were.  Well?  I could do with some good news," she said tartly.

Stefan grimaced.  "Is it rubbing salt in the wound if I say Rash is reminding me how bloody lucky I am?"

"A little, but I'll just hashtag it #relationshipgoals," said Alison, making him flush and laugh.  "I take it you have news?" she said more quietly.

"Yeah.   You're not the first," said Stefan with a grimace.  "Do you… think you could report him?"

"I don't know," she said, sighing and rubbing her forehead.  "It… doesn't seem enough."

Stefan sighed in turn.  "They do have someone down there you can talk to, or ask for, if that helps?"

"I'll think about it.  I _will,"_ she said as Stefan gave her a sceptical look.  "I mean it's not going to help anyone if they just laugh at me and tell me to stop wasting their time, is it?"

"Well I _hope_ they wouldn't," said Stefan.  "Anyway.  No matter what, I'm walking you home."

"Is Rash ok with that?" asked Alison, closing her eyes in exasperation at herself at Stefan's astonished look.  "God, I'm starting to think like that bastard."

"Well, he told me to.  Which I was going to do anyway," said Stefan.  "I reckon if I didn't I'd be sleeping on the couch.  Or the spare bed."

"Really?" said Alison, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"Well maybe not.  But there'd be a lot of glaring.  Really!" he continued as she gave him an amused look. "He's the only man I know who can glare at you with his whole body.  Anyway," he said as she spluttered with laughter, "s'pose I'd better get back to work, do what they're actually paying me for."

"Yes, Stefan, that would be a very good idea," said Eleanor, coming up behind him, a cup of tea in hand.  "Alison, if I could have a word in my office?"

"Of course, Eleanor," said Alison, exchanging an alarmed look with Stefan as she got up from her chair and followed Eleanor, while Stefan went back to his terminal, unlocked it and resumed his tracking of various payments in and out of Grundell's. 

He was quickly so absorbed he jumped when Alison reappeared, making her jump in turn.  "Sorry!" they said simultaneously. 

"Just letting you know that Eleanor said I have her full support and she can refer me to several good lawyers if need be," she explained quietly. "And that it really will help if I get my head down and work.  What are you doing, by the way?"

"Checking payments, seeing if they're legit," said Stefan.  "What are you up to?"

"Checking Anderson's and Xavier's and their interactions with Grundell's," explained Alison with a sigh.  "It all seems legitimate.  But we have to check."

"Yeah," said Stefan.  "Best get our heads down."

"Yes," said Alison, heading back to her workstation as Stefan went back to it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delbar-am = the one who has my heart/has stolen my heart, i.e. a soulmate or true love. 
> 
> When Rash commits, he does it under the radar, but he _commits_. (e.g. the end of Case 2 ep 2.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things kick off, at least regarding Alison, and connections are made.

At around 5:30 Stefan texted Rash _we're leaving will update u if anything happens xo_

 _Good luck xo_ Rash texted back.

Stefan smiled and put his mobile back in his pocket as he walked up to Alison and said "Ready when you are."

"I'm ready," said Alison, shrugging on her coat and picking up her bag.  She seemed outwardly oblivious to the stares they got as they walked out together, but as they walked out onto the street she said with some bitterness, "I know I’ve been jumpy today, but I can’t help feeling I’m already the gossip-worthy item du jour _"_

"Come on, they’re not like that. Well maybe just a bit," said Stefan with a shrug.  "Um – which way?"

"This way," said Alison, leading the way to the nearest train station.

"Yeah, usually use that one myself," said Stefan.   

"Hope Rash isn't the jealous type," said Alison with an attempt at a grin as they walked towards the station.

Stefan started to answer _don’t be daft_ but paused with his mouth momentarily open, closing it as he walked on.  "You know, he might be," he said as they walked towards the entrance.  "I thought at the time he was warning me off his sister, but – "

"Hang on a second," said Alison incredulously.  "His _sister?"_

"Yeah, that's how we met.  We were both competing in a duathlon – that's Rash and I – she was waiting around before the race, I spotted her and went up to chat – "

"Chat her up," said Alison as they walked into the station. 

"OK, chat her up, and suddenly he's there giving me a 'try anything and you're dead, mate,' look.  I thought he was her husband for a moment.  Well, they don't look _that_ much alike," he explained as she gave him an incredulous look.

"So… you started off chatting up the sister and ended up with the brother," she said as they went through the barriers.

"Well, yeah.  Just as well nothing ever happened with her, or it _would_ be seriously Jeremy Kyle territory," he said as they walked towards their platform, making her laugh again.  "You two might get on, I should introduce you," he said.

"You mean Rash's sister?"

"Yeah."

"What's she do?"

"She's – ah.  Can't talk about it now," he said as the train came in.  "Ongoing case," he said quietly into her ear as they stepped onto the train.

"This just gets weirder and weirder," she said, grasping a pole as Stefan grabbed a strap next to her.

"Yeah, well, welcome to my world," said Stefan.

They chatted of inconsequential matters throughout the short train journey but once they alighted at the other end they fell silent, both alert as they walked towards Alison's building. Alison froze as a man in a dark suit started walking towards her with an angry gait.  _"That's him,"_ she hissed under her breath, before she raised her voice and said, "David!  I said I didn't want to see you again."

Ignoring Alison completely, David Moncrieff demanded of Stefan, "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm her fucking workmate, mate.  Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"I don't think so.  The lady said she doesn't want to see you, so why don't you sod off back to whatever hole you crawled out of?"

"Or what?"

"Or you're _really_ going to regret it."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I don't need to," said Stefan with a seriously nasty smile.

"However, I _am_ ," said a male voice with a Scottish accent, as Peter Mayhew stepped up behind them, his tone as urbane as his suit.

"And who the fuck are you?" David Moncrieff demanded.

"I'm Alison's uncle.  I don't know who you purport to be, but I _can_ find out. And once I do find out, I can find out where you work.  And I can ensure that you _never_ find work in your chosen field again.  Or indeed, any other," Peter Mayhew replied, his tone even more threatening for its smoothness. "Now I suggest you take yourself off and never try and contact my niece in any way whatsoever, or I _will_ find out, and you _will_ regret it."

David Moncrieff, deciding that discretion was the better part of valour, left, while Peter Mayhew glared after him and Stefan and Alison exchanged incredulous stares.

"I… think I'd better make that report now?" said Alison shakily.

"To the police?" said Peter Mayhew.  "Is that necessary?"

"Stefan's friend Rash said he has prior convictions," explained Alison, her voice still trembling.  "We'd best report it so they've got the information, even if he does never come near me again.  Will you come along?"

"No, my dear, it's best we keep this out of the record," said Mayhew.  "You'll be accompanying her to the police station?" he said to Stefan.

"If Alison wants, no problem," said Stefan.  "Stefan Kowolski," he introduced himself.

"Peter Mayhew," said Mayhew, holding out his hand.  "Do you have anyone you can stay with tonight?" he said to Alison.  "Or who can stay with you?"

"Beth is still in town for a couple more nights," explained Alison.  "I could stay with her, I think."

"I suggest you give her a call," said Mayhew.  "Otherwise you could stay at mine, although all I can offer you is my couch.  And I have a dinner, so that would leave you wandering around London unaccompanied."

"Or I could just stay in my own flat," said Alison firmly.  "But I will call Beth."

"Very well.  And now I must leave you.  Good luck, Alison.  Thank you again for looking after my niece," said Mayhew, nodding to them both before walking off.

They exchanged incredulous looks before Alison pulled out her mobile, grimacing as a number of old notifications popped up from Moncrieff.  She called Beth, saying "Beth?  It's Alison.  Remember that man we met Friday night?  Well he turned seriously creepy and we're going to the police to make a statement now.  Can I stay with you tonight?"  She listened, then nodded.  "Yeah, I can do that, I should be finished by then.  I'll grab an overnight bag if I can, otherwise I'll borrow something?"  She listened to her reply, laughing.  "Okay, Beth.  I'll keep you posted.  Thanks.  See you soon."

"All sorted?" Stefan asked.

"I hope so, she was going out to dinner with some mutual friends, and I don't want to make her cancel," said Alison.  "If… I shoot upstairs now, grab a few things, then we go to the police station?  Or should I just go up and call them?"

"How close is the police station?"

"Not sure, I never thought of checking."

"Most people don't," said Stefan, pulling out his phone and googling.  "Nine minutes' walk according to Google."

"Okay, we'll go up, I'll grab a few things and we'll go."

That at least was the plan, but as soon as they walked inside Alison's flat she started shaking so hard her legs would have given way if Stefan hadn't caught her around the waist.  "You – no, stupid question.  Reaction hitting?"  he said, half carrying her down the hall and lowering her to her couch.

She nodded.

"Cup of tea?  And would you like me to call the police?"

"Police… first…" she managed to get out through trembling lips.

"Okay," said Stefan, looking around for a pen and paper, finding them and calling 101.  "Hi, my name's Stefan Kowolski – I'm with my friend Alison White, I need to report a case of stalking and harassment, she's too shaken to talk right now.  Yes, it's her.  Both texting and in person – I went home with her just in case something happened and it did.  No, no assault, but – Yeah, we were going to come to the station and report but I don't think she can – oh would you?  That'd be great!"  He took the phone away and said to Alison, "They're sending a patrol car around, is that OK?"  At her vigorous nod, he said, "Right, Apartment 28, 14 St Clare Street.  Yeah, buzz, we'll let you up.  How long?  Right.  Thanks."  He ended the call saying, "They should be around in about ten minutes.  Cup of tea?"

"Thanks," Alison managed to say, hugging her arms around her.

Stefan gave her a concerned look, putting a hand on her shoulder before going into her kitchen area, emptying and refilling the electric kettle and putting it on, hunting in the cupboard for mugs, teabags and sugar, and making two mugs of strong tea, adding a heaped spoon of sugar and plenty of milk to both.  He handed one to Alison, making sure that she was able to hold it even though her shaking had reduced to a fine tremor, sitting beside her as he sipped his own.  She drank a mouthful, her eyes widening.  "This is… strong," she said as she swallowed it.

"After you’ve got into making builder's tea you can never go back to ordinary level." He grinned.  "Rash complains about it no end but that doesn't stop him drinking it."

"Well it's hitting the spot," said Alison, gripping her mug as she drank it down steadily, setting it down with a sigh.

"You want another?" asked Stefan.

"Please," said Alison.

She was still sipping her second cup and nibbling at a biscuit Stefan insisted would 'help sort out your blood sugar levels' when the buzzer rang.  Stefan picked up the ansaphone, confirming it was the police, then buzzed them in, opening the door when they knocked.

"I'll get it," he said, opening the door to see two PCs, a woman in her thirties and a very young man, the woman saying as she held up her warrant card . "I'm PC Dalson, this is PC Ellis.  Is Alison White here?"

"Come in," said Stefan, "I'm her friend, Stefan Kowolski."

"Can I offer you a cup of tea?" Alison asked as she stood up to shake their hands.

 "Thank you but no, miss, we'll just take your statement," said PC Dalson, sitting down on the other chair.  "Now, if you can just tell me what happened?" she said, pulling out a notebook and pen.

Alison repeated her story while Dalson took notes.  "Right, I'll get you to fill out a statement," she said, handing her a form.  "You may want to do it over there, I'll be questioning your – friend?"

"Friend, we work together" she confirmed, heading over to the couch with PC Ellis while Dalson said, "And how do you fit into this?"

"I suppose you'd say we're… work friends?  Good mates at work, but we generally don't see each other outside of office hours," explained Stefan.  "Anyway, I noticed Alison was looking strained yesterday and she said she'd met someone over the weekend and was unsure whether to continue with them.  This morning I noticed she was visibly upset, so I talked the matter over with her over a cup of coffee and once I had the facts, I encouraged her to break it off with him.  I accompanied her home because I was concerned for her safety, and the guy turned up.  I suggested he leave.  Alison’s uncle had turned up to see her, and he also suggested he leave.  He did."

"And where is the uncle now?"

"He had to leave, he had another appointment," explained Stefan.

"Very well," said Dalson.  "I'll just get you to fill out this statement."

After the statements were filled out and signed, Dalson said, "Right, I believe my colleague DS Bethany Taylor is interested, she'll be in touch.  We've given you a reference number, please call and report if you have any questions – we'll be in touch if there are any further developments."

"Thank you," said Alison, Stefan echoing it as they left. 

They checked their watches, Stefan asking, "Will you have time to meet your friend?"

 _"_ Hopefully," said Alison.  "Can you rinse the mugs and plate and put them in the rack while I grab a few things?"

"Sure," said Stefan, doing so while Alison did a quick whip-round, grabbing a change of underwear, tights and a blouse, then her toothbrush and toothpaste and shoving them into a washbag together with cleanser and moisturiser.  She locked the front door with extra care before they made their way to the bus-stop.

As they waited for the bus, Alison called her friend, saying, "Beth?  Just waiting for the next bus.  Tfl says I'll be there just before seven.  That all right?" while Stefan texted Rash _am on way to drop her at restaurant shit went down all good but had 2 give statements tell u all about it l8r c u soon love u xox._

"You usually text him?" asked Alison as they boarded the bus and sat down on their seats.

"Yeah, because he's either on the move, at work or we can't discuss what's going on in public," explained Stefan.

"That makes sense," said Alison.

"So," he said, changing the subject, "Who's your friend?  If you can say.  Or want to."

Alison grinned in a way that made him aware that a seriously interesting story was coming up.

 

* * *

 

Stefan accompanied Alison to the restaurant where she was meeting her friends and Alison was immediately enveloped in a ferocious hug. Beth and the others greeted Stefan with almost the same enthusiasm, their sincere thanks making it clear that Beth had filled the others in on what had been going on.  "Beth, Bethany Green. You must join us," said Beth, with agreement from her friends.

"Wellll… don't you want to catch up on your own?  And I was going to meet my partner," Stefan demurred.

"No, we've spent all weekend catching up, this is one last dinner before Beth goes," said the lone man at the table, introduced as Hugo Findlay. 

"Maybe your partner could join us?" asked his partner, Eva Pierson.

"You're sure?  You're not just being polite?" said Stefan.

"No, no," came the general chorus.

"OK, if you're sure, because he does work fairly close by," said Stefan, texting Rash, _have been invited 2 join them can u come? That Peruvian place. x_

Rash's reply was prompt.  _Will be there 10 mins.  Order for me will you? xo_

 _Anything u want? x_  replied Stefan, saying to the others, "He's on his way – says he should be about ten minutes."

_That bass thing see you soon thank them for me xo_

"And he says thank you for inviting him," Stefan continued.  "So.  How did you all meet?"

"Oh, I only met Hugo and Eva this weekend," explained Alison.  "Beth and I met when I was doing my postgrad."

"And Hugo, Eva and I all know each other from uni," explained Beth.  "I live in Bristol now, they live in Exeter – we're all AirB&Bing it.  This was nice and close, and different."

"So you’re not Londoners, then - how’s the visit to the Smoke going?" asked Stefan.

The group were exchanging social chitchat when Eva said under her breath, "Now _that's_ a seriously cute guy who just walked in."

"Really?" asked Hugo, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Saving your presence, dear.  Anyway, I'm not _blind."_

"You would have to be," put in Beth.  "I mean, those _lips_ – " She broke off as Alison started shaking with silent laughter.

 _"No,"_ said Stefan, a wide grin appearing on his face.

Alison merely tilted her head, indicating Rash as he walked up to their table, saying, "Hi, all." His eyes widened but he went with it as Stefan stood up, drawing him close and kissing him, albeit a quick but warm peck on the lips rather than a full tonsil-dive.

"Hey, _kochanie,"_ he said cheerfully.  "Everyone, this is my partner Arrash Sayyad.  Rash, this is," he indicated with his free hand, "Beth Green, Hugo Findlay, Eva Pierson, and you've met Alison."

"Good to meet you all, thanks for inviting me," said Rash as they all sat down.  "Have you ordered?"

"No, we were waiting on the menus and you," said Hugo.

"So - Rash?  Ah-rash?" said Eva, pronouncing it carefully.

"Most people call me Rash," he said with a quick smile.

"Is that… Indian?"

"Iranian," explained Rash with a resigned smile.  "I was actually born in London, though."

"Are you with the SFO too?" asked Hugo.

"Police.  CID," explained Rash.  "My station's not too far away."

"And you and Stefan and Alison met…?"

"Oh, I only met Alison a couple of months ago, on yet another case," said Rash, "Stefan and I met – God, just under a year back at a duathlon," he said with a reminiscent grimace and eyebrow raise, while beside him, Stefan laughed softly.

"It was a bit…" Stefan bared his teeth in a grimace, mimicking a snarling animal.

"Yep," said Rash.  "But it turned out we were working the same case but from different angles – to us it was a murder investigation, to your lot it was fraud," he said, nodding at Stefan and Alison.

"And we just kept on running into each other," Stefan picked up the story.  "Literally, at times."

"And, well, half the time we find our cases cross," said Rash.

"And how did you get together?" asked Beth, unashamedly nosy.

"Well, _that's_ a story and a half, involves a car bomb," said Rash.  "Alison," he said pointedly changing the subject.  "Good to hear it all turned out well this afternoon.  Well, as well as it could have."

"Yeah, I'm glad I had Stefan with me, otherwise it could have gone a lot worse," said Alison.

"So you haven't told us," said Beth.  "What on earth happened?  If you're OK to say."

"I am now," Alison reassured her.  "Well, as I told you, the guy went from OK to obsessed really fast," she continued.  "I mean, you were there when we met, it all seemed normal."

"Yeah.  Nice guy, charming, good job – all good," said Beth.  "I was thinking, well done you."

"And we met up on Sunday, had a coffee, had a wander around, again seemed normal," said Alison.  "Then Sunday night he started texting me.  When are we going to meet?  I really want to see you again.  But not like you might expect, it was more … when I didn’t set up another date right that minute he just started going on and on, and I started thinking, wait, _what?_ And the more noncommittal I got and the more I tried to ease back, the more persistent he got… you know the pattern?" she asked Rash, who was nodding slowly.

"Yeah, my sister's last ex got like that in the end," said Rash.

"So this morning I didn't know which way was up," continued Alison.  "I went in early because I couldn't sleep anyway, and I was in such a state that Stefan here asked how I was and I nearly started blubbing."

"You hid it well if you did, I didn't spot it _,"_ put in Stefan.

"And then what happened?" asked Eva.

"More or less insisted I come out for a coffee…"

"I _asked,"_ said Stefan.

"Well, you _asked_ me what was going on and pretty much told me to break up with him," continued Alison.  "I know," she said to the rest of the table.  "It sounds like _he_ was telling me what to do but it wasn't like that. It was more like, I needed to hear someone else saying it. That it wasn’t just me over-reacting"

"You most definitely weren’t. And, well, what I meant was she _had_ to break up with him ASAP for her own safety, before things went any further," said Stefan.

"And then he escorted me home – did you offer or did I ask?" asked Alison.

"I think we more or less agreed," said Stefan.

"And we're getting close to my apartment block and guess who turns up," continued Alison, "saying who the fuck are you? to Stefan."

"And I said," said Stefan, "I'm her fucking workmate, who the fuck are you?  And to cut a long story short, told him to push off or else."

"And he accused Stefan of threatening him, which he hadn't, he'd just told him to get lost," continued Alison, "and then my uncle showed up, and he _did_ have words with him.  So he left.  And now I need a very strong coffee."

"No alcohol?"

"I'd fall asleep right here if I did," said Alison.

"Could do with one myself," said Stefan.  "You think they'd let us order coffee first?"

Coffee and meals ordered, Stefan took himself off to the gents, where Rash followed, demanding as they stood at the urinal, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Oh, God, don't make me laugh when I'm pissing," said Stefan. 

"Like that, was it?" asked Rash.

"Get this," said Stefan, once he was safely tucked away, but hanging around at the urinal until Rash had finished.  "We're all talking about where they'd been around London, usual tourist stuff…"

"Yeah?" said Rash, finishing and zipping up in turn.

"Then one of the women says something like, phwoar, look what walked in."

"And…?" demanded Rash, not getting it until Stefan gave him a pointed look, then blushing and going to put his hands over his face until he cut himself short and went over to the sinks to wash his hands.  "So that's why the kiss."

"Aside from wanting to?  Yeah, so I was showing you off a bit," admitted Stefan, as they both washed their hands.  "Especially after someone specifically mentioned your lips."

"What's with my lips?" demanded Rash, shaking the water off his hands and drying them on the paper towel.

"Well," said Stefan, following suit, "not when you look like that, but…" He paused to listen for anyone coming in, then pulled Rash towards him and gave him a brief but passionate kiss, turning him towards the mirror once they'd finished.  "There.  See?"

"Oh, God," said Rash, facepalming.

"You see why I wanted to show you off," said Stefan, laughing softly as Rash blushed.  "Come on, you gorgeous thing.  We'd better get back."

Rash gave him his usual look of exasperation and affection.  "Yeah, or they'll be wondering what we're doing in here."

The realisation hit them simultaneously and they burst out laughing, still unable to suppress their giggles as they sat back down.

Alison gave them a tolerant look.  "I suppose it's best not to ask."

"Yeah," agreed Stefan, before Rash kicked him under the table.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we all wonder if Rash and Stefan are on vitamins, or if it's all down to youth and hormones. ;)

"Thank God I didn't let you talk me into those doughnuts," said Rash, as they walked to the train station.  "I'm full enough as it is."

"We'll go back and try them sometime, yeah?" said Stefan hopefully.

"Yeah.  And schedule an extra gym session.  If I don't want to go end up buying new pants."

"Eh, you'll work it off."  Rash raised his eyebrows at him and Stefan burst out laughing, protesting as they went through the ticket barriers, "That was _not_ what I meant!  I meant the gym!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," said Rash, unable to stop himself grinning.  "And that reminds me – are we going to do that duathlon?"

"Yeah, why not?" said Stefan as the next train came in.

"'Yeah, why not', he says as he stuffs his face with doughnuts and flan," said Rash, laughing as Stefan muttered _oh, sod off_ as they boarded the train.  "But yeah.  Thanks for inviting me."

"You didn't seriously think I'd have enjoyed it half as much without you?" said Stefan incredulously.

"No!  Or at least – "

"Nah."

"But still, it was a nice thought."

 "Eh," said Stefan, shrugging as the train pulled out and Rash gave him a tolerant look, then closed his eyes, cursing under his breath.

"What?" asked Stefan.

"Forgot to call for the bloody results, didn't we?" replied Rash.

"Does 10 days include the weekend?"

"They said it might or it might not, keep checking."

Stefan looked over at him.  "Well look on the bright side, we wouldn't have had a chance to go home anyway."  

"Yeah," agreed Rash.  "We'll call tomorrow, eh?"

"Yeah."

They chatted of more neutral matters throughout the rest of the train ride and on their walk back to their place, until the door closed behind them and they stepped into each other's arms, their mouths meeting in a long, passionate kiss. 

"Can you wait until we get upstairs," said Stefan when their lips parted, "or do you want to do this here?"

"God, upstairs, I want to be comfortable," said Rash.  "Besides, we haven't packed lunch for tomorrow."

"Gonna be the fastest sandwich-maker in the West," said Stefan, making Rash laugh softly as he followed him down the hall to the kitchen.

They worked around each other in what was rapidly becoming an accustomed fashion, putting together a lunch each in plastic containers.  Stefan put them back in the fridge while Rash washed the knives and chopping-board in about thirty seconds flat, putting them in the rack as Stefan came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck.

Rash chuckled as he rinsed his hand and turned off the tap, turning in Stefan's arms and kissing him deeply while simultaneously walking him backwards, guiding him into one of the kitchen chairs and kneeling down in front of him, kissing him again as he went. 

"I thought you wanted to go upstairs, get comfortable?" said Stefan huskily, his breathing deepening as Rash's hands went to his belt, unfastening it.

"Well maybe I changed my mind," said Rash in like manner, giving him a tolerant look.  He stopped for a second, looking round for the kitchen roll and gave Stefan's burgeoning erection a pat before getting up and retrieving a handful of sheets which he dropped on the table as he knelt down again.  He winked at Stefan, unfastening his trousers and pulling the zip down.

"Rash – you sure?" Stefan asked as Rash tugged down his underwear, lifting him out.

Rash eyed him steadily even as his thumb stroked the underside of Stefan's erection, making him bite his lip as sweat broke out on his forehead.  "I tried this before and you said you felt lonely, you wanted me up with you," he said, taking Stefan's hand and kissing the palm.  "I want to try again.  I want to have what you got," he continued, giving the head of Stefan's erection a friendly lick, swirling the tip of his tongue around the edge of his foreskin before lifting his head and looking Stefan in the eye.  "And I want you to have what you gave _me,"_ he continued, before bending his head again.

"Oh, Rash," sighed Stefan as Rash kissed the tip of his erection before sliding his tongue inside his foreskin, gently pushing it back with tongue and fingers.  He lapped at the head in time with Stefan's breathing, before lifting his head and meeting Stefan's entranced gaze while stroking around the exposed head with a fingertip, spreading the fluid welling from the slit, smiling as Stefan mouthed _fuck… fuck…_

"Not in these chairs," he replied, before bending his head and taking the head in his mouth again, lapping at the head before working his way down the shaft as far as he could, then up, then down again.

By the third repetition Stefan was panting, his head flung back, one hand clutching the edge of the table, the other blindly reaching for Rash's head.  Rash turned his head and kissed his fingertips before wrapping one hand around the base of Stefan's erection, taking the head in his mouth again and lapping at it in the same rhythm as the movement of his hands, provoking a groan as he looked up through his eyelashes at Stefan, who was now watching him raptly.

He shifted in an effort to ease the pressure of his own erection, his tongue flicking over the sensitive spot on the underside before lapping at the head again, moving his mouth down and up, just a little further down each time, his thumb caressing the underside at the base of Stefan's erection, increasing his movements with the pace of Stefan's breathing and the movement of his hand over Rash's hair, moving faster and faster as Stefan groaned and panted until Stefan warned, "Rash, I'm – "

He patted Stefan's knee in reassurance as Stefan groaned and spurted in his mouth, once, twice, three times, waiting until he'd finished before picking up the wad of paper towel and spitting into it.

Stefan began to laugh shakily.  "Well, that's… one way… of dealing with it," he said between gasps, Rash sagging over his knee, wiping the back of his mouth.

"It'll be… easier when… I can swallow," said Rash, turning his head and kissing Stefan's thumb as it outlined the shape of his lips.  "Can tell _you've_ … been on… the coffee."

"Living on it, mate," said Stefan, tugging at his shoulders.  "Can you stand?"

"Why?" asked Rash, nevertheless doing so, then gasping as Stefan's hands went to his belt. 

"Hold onto my shoulders, _kochanie,"_ Stefan warned as he unfastened and unzipped Rash's trousers and lifted him out, before he opened his mouth and swallowed him down.

 _"Fffffuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkk,"_ hissed Rash, head thrown back, eyes closed, gripping Stefan's shoulders like his life depended on it.  Stefan slid his hands around to grasp Rash's buttocks, his fingers kneading the muscled flesh in time with the movement of his tongue and lips, his low guttural noises of contentment from the back of his throat mixing with Rash's gasping breaths, until Rash's breathing quickened and he gasped in warning "Stef, I'm – "

An affirmative tap on his hip was all he needed and he came with a gasp, Stefan taking all but the last spurt, which he caught with one hand even as he pulled off, grabbing the paper towel with the other and spitting into it before catching Rash as he sagged onto Stefan's knees, retaining just enough presence of mind to avoid Stefan's lax genitals.  He hugged Stefan tightly, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head as Stefan kissed his neck, nuzzling down to the hollow of his throat.

"How'd I do?" he said drowsily into Stefan's hair.

He shivered as he felt as well as heard the chuckle against his neck.  "Brilliant.  Thanks…" was Stefan's sleepy but contented reply.

He shook himself as he felt his eyes close.  "Can't sleep here."

"You get off first."

"Thought I just did,” he said with a grin, tilting Stefan's face up and kissing him once more before pushing himself up with a groan, tucking himself into his underwear and zipping up just enough that his trousers stayed up, drowsily aware that Stefan was doing the same.

He binned the wad of paper towel and they staggered up to the bathroom, brushing their teeth side by side with their eyes half closed before stumbling down the hall to their bedroom. Clothes were discarded in a heap on the floor, neither having the energy to do more than fish out their phones to plug into the charger and dump keys and wallets on the bedside tables. It was no more than a minute before they flopped into bed, turning out the lamps and rolling into each other's arms.

They were asleep almost before they had time to murmur 'good night' to each other.   

 

* * *

 

"Morning," Rash murmured, kissing Stefan awake.

"Mmmm...wh's't?" asked Stefan sleepily.

"Happy fortnight," said Rash fondly, pushing Stefan's hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, yeah," said Stefan as he came awake, kissing Rash in return.  "We've got time?"

"We've got time," confirmed Rash, drawing him down again.

 

* * *

 

"You want to go out for a drink or something tonight?" asked Stefan as they gathered their things.

"Yeah, if we don't get the results today. But aren't you taking Alison home?" replied Rash.

"Suppose I am.  Hey, we could go after?"

"We could do that," said Rash, brightening.  "There's gotta be somewhere round that's nice where we won't need to take out a loan."

"Dunno, mate, it's the City," said Stefan.  "You coming over there, then?"

"May as well, if you're down there already," said Rash.  "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, let's check places, decide which ones we want.  Hey," said Stefan as Rash was going to walk out the door.

"What?"

"This." And Stefan proceeded to pin Rash up against the door, snogging him until they were both weak-kneed and breathless.

"You rotten sod," Rash breathed as their lips separated.  "How – " he gasped as Stefan gave him a rib-creaking hug,  "am I supposed to," he adjusted himself as they separated, "walk after _that?"_

"Think deflating thoughts?" suggested Stefan as he opened the door.

"I'll give _you_ def – morning," he said, cutting himself off as the door next to theirs opened and their neighbour emerged.

"Morning," said their neighbour, casting an odd glance at them as Stefan echoed his greeting.

They managed to keep straight faces as they crossed the road, but then they laughed all the way to the station.

 

* * *

 

"How was last night?" asked Stefan as he walked into the tearoom to see Alison dropping a couple of Berocca into a glass of water.  "Well, the rest of last night."

"Good! We polished off a bottle of bubbly between us, Beth and I, talking it all over," said Alison.  "Didn't turn in until about 2.  Er… she and Eva said to apologise, if it was a bit too much …"

"Nah," Stefan reassured her as he poured a cup of coffee.  "Once I told him _why_ everyone went a bit awkward he was fine.  We actually had a laugh over it."

"Hope it wasn’t embarrassing, the way we were… admiring him. You don’t have a problem with that?"

"Should I?" said Stefan.  "Actually…" he continued thoughtfully, "it's good to be reminded.  Because we were friends first, y'know? Sometimes I need to put aside that he's my mate who I'm shagging and remember, holy hell, look what _I_ landed, that man is gorgeous."  Suddenly second-guessing himself at the choked-off sound that was Alison’s response, he asked "You're… okay with me talking about…?"

 "It's fine, I got over that," said Alison, gulping down her drink.  "I…. need a friend more.  Especially now," she said blinking rapidly. 

Stefan put his coffee down, went to touch her comfortingly on the arm, muttered "oh, _sod_ workplace regs," and wrapped her up in a big hug, making her squeak.  "You're good?" he murmured into her hair.

"I'm good.  Actually I feel so much better, with that sorted and hopefully done with," she said, hugging him hard before stepping back.  "I'm raring to go, even if I'll be on the coffee all day today."

"Great," said Stefan as she poured herself a cup of coffee in turn and they walked out of the tearoom back to their workstations.  "Because I might need your help tracking down a couple of transactions…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rash and Stefan reach a milestone, and Sands is supportive in his own way. *g*

Meanwhile over at East End Central, Rash was on the phone to the surgery.  "Yeah, Arrash Sayyad here… I was just phoning to enquire about my test results?   Ah, okay… any idea when they will be back?  Right, I'll try later today.  Thanks.  Bye."

"What, you coming down with something?" asked Sands, who was just passing.  "You shouldn't be here if you're sick."

"No, nothing like that," Rash half-laughed, embarrassed.

"Huh.” Sands dismissed the vagaries of his subordinate’s personal life with a wave of his hand. "Well, good luck whatever it is. And sort yourself out on your own time, not mine," he added with his usual scowl. He winked as he turned away, though.

"Thanks, not expecting anything but I want to be sure," said Rash, picking up his mobile and texting _results not back yet will try later xo_ to Stefan.

The reply came back quickly: _shit i would have forgotten running on coffee here will call later fingers crossed love you happy fortnight xo_

 _love you too happy fortnight xo_ Rash texted back, before turning his attention back to his work.

 

* * *

 

"So that's where we are," said Rash a little later that morning.  "We've got all the pieces but it's not quite adding up."

"That makes a change," said Sands, adding with a twitch of his lip, "normally you're telling me when, where and why it's all happened, with a side order of what I've got wrong."

"Not what you've got wrong, sarge, what you might have missed," said Rash.  "Isn't that the idea?  Anyway, not this time, I'm at a standstill."  He shrugged.  "What do you suggest we do?"

"Hmmm… " said Sands, "I think we should talk to a few people, ruffle their feathers a bit."

"But sarge, won't that spook them?" said Rash.

"Well it's not going to leave us any worse off than we are now!" said Sands.  "C'mon, get your coat.  Oh – make your call first."

 "What – oh!" said Rash, shaking his head in exasperation before picking up his desk phone and calling the surgery.  "Hi, it's Arrash Sayyad again, I was just wondering… oh they're back? Oh _good._   Thanks so much.  Yes it is," he said with an embarrassed laugh.  "Thanks again.  Bye."  He hung up the phone and did a fistpump, hissing _"Yess!"_

"Good news, eh?" said Sands.

"Yep," said Rash, trying to tone down the smile on his face.

Sands shook his head tolerantly.  "Come on. You can send all the texts you want in the car, since you can’t seem to stop twittering at that bloke of yours for five minutes together."  Rash ducked his head as he turned to get his coat, looking a little sheepish but completely unable to suppress a smug grin. He was just shrugging into it when Sands asked, "hey, what happened to his friend?  The little blonde?"

 "Oh, let me tell you how that kicked off…" said Rash.

 

* * *

 

Once they were in the car, Rash tapped out a quick text _got the test results all clear talking to a few people will go quiet until it's done, thanks for last night and I mean all of it hope all going well today love you xox_

The reply came promptly _fantastic news will call 4 mine & will text u results good luck w/talking same to u u gorgeous man powering along here love u 2 xox_

Rash put his phone away with a blush and a laugh, as Sands muttered "You better hope that phone never get seized as evidence."

"We're careful. We both know the risks," said Rash.

"Well, you'd better be, and thank God I won't be the poor bastard wading through all your texts if it ever happens," said Sands feelingly.

"We’re going to Fenton's?" asked Rash, glancing around them as Sands took the next corner.

 "Yeah.  I think we need to talk to our Miss Evans," said Sands, grinning beside himself.  "What's the betting she turns out to be a redhead?"

"If she is, I'll be trying not to laugh," said Rash.

 

* * *

 

Lilith Evans was indeed a redhead, albeit dressed in a conservative business suit. She favoured somewhat theatrical makeup, and her deeply unimpressed stare let them know she'd heard all the jokes and wasn't going to put up with them.

 Or indeed, anything else.

"I fail to understand, _gentlemen_ ," she said, "why you've come in to see me about this matter.  Surely it could have been handled with an email?"

"The reason we've come in, _Miss Evans,"_ retorted Sands, "is that it's quicker – for us and for you – to explain this in person in fifteen minutes, rather than with a lot of back and forthing on the phone and emails.  We're not accountants," he continued.  "So the quicker you tell us in language we can understand, the quicker we'll be out of your hair."

"We just want to know what's going on with this transaction," said Rash, putting an invoice down with a particular line highlighted.  "I'm not up to date with the market price, but isn't that an unusually high price for a rug?  Even a high quality one."

"Well, I'm sure you're aware of the rarity of such items and the difficulty getting them out," said Ms Evans with a bland smile.

"Not so much, I've lived here all my life," said Rash with an equally bland smile.  "But it does seem to be an excessive price for a rug.  Even a high quality antique one."

"Well, you may think so, Detective… Sayyid?"

"Sayyad," Rash calmly corrected her.

"Sayy _ad_.  But you may not be aware of the prices that certain people will pay for … certain desirable items.  Our client wanted this particular rug.   Because of its rarity and the difficulty obtaining it, the price quoted was high.  Her husband was happy to pay the price.  After all, such items… do fetch high prices.  As you'd know."

"I wouldn't know," said Rash blandly. "Ours is practically down to the threads, it was passed along through the family.  And my mother's is one of five that her parents shipped out to her, once they could."  He took back the invoice, frowning at it.  "Sir?"

 "That'll be all, Ms Evans," said Sands.  "For now."  With that he turned and left, Rash on his heels.

Once in the car, Sand indulged himself with a derisory laugh.

"What?" asked Rash.

"Did you see that woman's face when you said _you_ had one of those rugs?" said Sands.  "I swear, she was thinking of strangling you and making off with it herself."

"She's crazy, it's down to the weave in places and in holes in others," said Rash.  "Mind you, it'd look better if it was on floorboards instead of that crap 50's carpet."

"Eh, renting.  You should see the carpet in my place, if you were sick on it it wouldn't show," said Sands, making Rash give a surprised snort of laughter.  "Right.  Let's pay a visit to old man Mohsen."  "And yeah, all right, check your bloody phone.  You know you want to."

 "Well, if you're making it an order, sarge," said Rash, checking it and fistpumping again, saying _"Yesss!"_ as he read Stefan's text _called & got results all clear lets get bottle of champagne & takeaway & 4get going out love u lots xoxo_

He happily typed _sounds good will go out for month celebration and party twice as hard looking forward to it will you be taking Alison home love you lots too xoxo_ and sent the text.

"I take it it's good news," said Sands as they drove.

"Yep, we're good," said Rash, grinning as Stefan texted back _yeah just 4 our peace of mind but str8 home after that what takeaway do u want xox_

He texted back _no preference whatever you want surprise me xox_ , sending the text just as Sands said, "Oi, get off the phone, Cassanova, we're here."

But he was grinning as he walked up the path to the building.

* * *

 

"You're mainlining the coffee as well then," said Alison as they met again in the tea room.

"Yeah, we woke up early," he explained as he took a large swallow.

"It always happens when you want to get some sleep, doesn't it?" But the twinkle in her eye belied the innocence of her words. 

"It does," said Stefan, chugging the rest of his coffee and going back for a refill after Alison had poured hers out.  "Anyway, chasing down some very interesting leads, I need to keep my mind sharp," he continued.  "How's it with you?"

"Everything looks normal, I may be barking up the wrong tree, but I have to check it out," said Alison.

"Right, can I pass on one of my searches?" asked Stefan.  "I've only got so far with it but I've hit a wall."

 "Ok, let's have a look," she said, leading the way out, coffee cup firmly in hand.

 

* * *

 

"Hey..." said Rash, rushing to catch up with Stefan as he walked up the street towards their place, takeaway bags in hand.  "You get my text?"

"Yeah, when I was already out," explained Stefan.  "Nice of him to tell you to leave early."

"Well, he heard me ask for my results, he kinda twigged," said Rash with a half-bashful smile, making Stefan grin back at him.  "You want to stop for a pint?"

"Why – ?"  Stefan started to exclaim when he saw Rash's teasing glance and grin.  _"You…"_ He half-pushed a chuckling Rash along the street to their place, Rash opening the door and ushering Stefan in.

"How hungry are you?" asked Stefan as he carried the bags down, putting them on the table.

"Gonna need something, I'm afraid," said Rash.  "I'm _starving."_

"Got some spare ribs, they take the edge off?"

"Perfect," said Rash, digging through the containers until he found them, and, retrieving forks, the two of them dug in, consuming the contents of the container rapidly and competing for the last piece. Stefan beat Rash to it, then bit one half off and offered Rash the rest on his fork, which Rash happily accepted.

He looked up as he finished chewing and swallowed the last morsel, meeting Stefan's intense gaze.  "Oh God," he gasped, and, dropping his fork, met Stefan's fierce kiss, stepping into his embrace, grabbing him by the jaw, moaning into their kiss even as Stefan pulled him out of the kitchen and into the hall, the two making their way down the hall and into the living room by sheer instinct, landing on the sofa by sheer luck.

 "Who's… doing… who?" asked Rash in between kisses.

"You're… doing… me," replied Stefan in similar fashion.

"Not… complaining… but _why?"_ demanded Rash.

"Because," explained Stefan, pulling off Rash's coat, "because I've been home… and I had a chance to fix myself up.  Because," he continued, pulling off his own parka and jumper, laying them on the arm of the sofa and untying Rash's tie, "because _you've never had a chance to go without a condom."_

"Oh God," Rash groaned again, grabbing Stefan by the shoulders and ravishing his mouth with a kiss.  "Lube?" he whispered when they came up for air.

"In my pocket … got some when I was out," explained Stefan.

"Ohhhh…" gasped Rash, pulling, tugging at and kicking off his and Stefan's remaining clothing, scattering it around like confetti. He retrieved the tube, pushing Stefan back on the couch with Stefan's eager assistance, tugging a cushion under him and slathering first around his anus, then in, with lube, making Stefan squeak, then laugh as the movements of Rash's fingers warmed him up.  He wiped his fingers on a tissue from his pocket, then slathered his erection with lube, gasping at the unusual sensation.   He settled himself between Stefan’s legs, smiling fondly at him as Stefan grinned happily up at him.  "Same way, or anything I need to know?"

 "Yep, same way as… ahhhhhhh…" said Stefan, his sigh turning to a groan as Rash pushed slowly in, rocking forward by increments until he was fully in, a look of astonishment on his face.

"Oh… my… God…" he gasped as Stefan smiled dazedly up at him.  "Oh… my… God."

"Different?" murmured Stefan.

"Yeah… hang on, _you've – "_

"Not with a guy, remember?"

"Ohhhh," said Rash, allowing himself to settle fully on Stefan, smiling dazedly down at him before bending his head to take his mouth in a kiss comprised of equal parts of affection and passion.  "We did it, mate.  We did it."

"Yeah," replied Stefan with an equally dazed grin, tugging at his hips by way of encouragement.  "Come on, _kochanie._   Move, huh?"

Rash did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter fans as well as Sims 2 players should get the significance of Lilith Evans. I couldn't resist...
> 
> I had all these plans for the lads to have an extremely flirtatious meal in a little pub near to Alison's place that was advertised as having 'lots of nooks and crannies' but then I realised the test results would be back... and they'd be otherwise occupied. ;) Flirtatious dinner out is postponed!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which this instalment of the story comes to an end, your humble author is a total sap, and Stefan is a giant mushball.  
> Farsi translations courtesy of Google Translate (God help me if a native speaker reads this). Translations available via hover text and in the end notes.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed, and hope to have the next part of the series to you very soon!

"You drink any more coffee, we'll have to give you an IV," said Marcus as Stefan carried yet another cup back to his desk.

"Nah, I'm nowhere near the emergency coffee beans stage," said Stefan. "This is just maintaining the caffeine levels in my blood."

"More like the blood levels in your caffeine," said Marcus. "How's it progressing?"

"Close," said Stefan. "Just chasing down a couple of transactions – hopefully they're the last – and then do you the report. Alison's still checking Anderson and Xavier but she says it looks like their transactions are clean, or they've covered their tracks so well we can't track anything."

"So the question is whether to raid once you're done, or turn their information over to accounting specialists and hold off," said Marcus. "I'll have a quick word with Eleanor. Keep me updated."

"'Course," said Stefan, sitting down at his computer and instantly becoming oblivious to the outside world.

It was maybe an hour later he sat back with an air of triumph. Alison glanced over at him, and he gave her a brilliant smile. Got the bastards he mouthed at her across the office.

As she gave him a broad smile and a thumbs-up Marcus appeared by his side. "Does this mean you’re done?"

"Yeah. This is the last bit. Just have to write it up," explained Stefan. "Give me about fifteen minutes and I'll have it done."

"I think Alison's just about finished as well," said Marcus. "I'll check and if she's where you are, I'll schedule a briefing with Eleanor."

"Right," said Stefan, starting on his report – or more accurately a synthesis of all the information into an easily readable summary, with the original data hyperlinked.

He was deep in it when Marcus walked past him, saying quietly, "Eleanor can see us at two. I'll put it in your calendars."

"Thanks," said Stefan absently, continuing to type at a rapid pace.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Rash was frowning over some invoices from Fenton's when a call came in on his work phone. "Sayyad," he answered.

"کارآگاه آرش صیاد؟ این داریوش محسن است. من آرزو می کنم که با شما صحبت ... چیزهای خاصی است که با بهروز اتفاق می افتد شده است."

Rash's eyes widened. _Holy crap_ he mouthed before answering in the same language.

"من می بینم ... آیا شما نمایندگی قانونی؟"

"بله، اما من توصیه شده است که ما نیاز به مترجم - ترجمه خود را به تنهایی کافی نیست."

"بله، درست است ... ما یکی برای شما ترتیب. آیا می توانم به شما برای تایید یک زمان؟"

"متاسفانه نه، آن را بی خطر به انجام آن است." 

"آنگاه ما آن را نیمه دو؟ اگر مترجم طول می کشد حداقل شما می شود انتظار امن است."

"بله، که بهترین دوره به نظر می رسد. ما شما را پس از آن را ببینید."

"بعدا می بینمت." 

Rash hung up, shook his head incredulously and all but sprinted to DI Heywood's door, knocking on the doorframe in a rapid tattoo.

"Sorry to interrupt, guv, sarge," he said to Heywood and Sands, "but Dariush Mohsen just called, wants to speak to us. We'll need an interpreter at half past two."

"I suppose you can't call him back and change the time if we can't?" said Heywood.

"No, sir, he said it wasn't safe," explained Rash.

"Right, I'll get on to that," said Heywood. "You book a room. And be down there at 20 past at the latest. No dawdling."

"No, sir," said Rash, leaving to do so. As he did, Sands and Heywood exchanged incredulous looks.

"Bloody hell," said Heywood.

"I just hope he doesn't get knocked off on the way here," said Sands.

"Don't even think of it, Derek," said Heywood, bringing up his contacts list. "Now which agency do we use?"

 

* * *

 

At 2:30 sharp, Dariush Mohsen turned up, accompanied by Farideh Mohsen and a lawyer. "We agreed it was safer," he explained via the interpreter, once they were installed in the interview room. "I alone could… be dealt with. Hit and runs do happen, most unfortunate. Farideh and myself? Somewhat more difficult."

"You sound like you've been living in some sort of dictatorship," said Sands, simultaneously with Farideh saying, "Uncle, are you sure you haven't been watching too much _Spooks?"_ and Rash merely grimacing.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," said Dariush. "I see you understand me, young man," he said to Rash. "But you seem a little young…"

"I was born here, but from what little my mother has said…" Rash said with a shrug. "Thank you for coming in. Especially if it _is_ at risk to your safety."

"Perhaps if you tell us why you came?" asked Sands, as Dariush Mohsen paused.

"Ah, yes. You understand… I am no longer the director of Behrouz, my son-in-law persuaded me to resign, perhaps a year ago? I show up… as a representative, but he says, it is time to relax, enjoy my family, enjoy my grandson." He sighed. "I hoped to leave little Musa this company. Now… it may not be possible."

"So everything seemed normal, then?" asked Rash sympathetically.

"Yes, yes. My son in law, or whoever he arranged it with, is very clever with numbers. If Farideh here was not equally clever, we never would have discovered it," he said, giving her a grateful look. "She and my Sorayah. She has… not been able to be with her Musa so much for the last few days. He is confused, he is clinging to my Shirin, his grandmother. For that alone, I wish to get the son of a dog." As Rash whistled silently, he said, "I see you understand me, young man. How did you find out about all of this?"

"We found the information in relation to another matter," said Sands blandly. "Go on. So your niece here and your daughter found something was wrong and came to you?"

"Yes. Transactions that did not make sense. Items that were sold at vast profit, or bought at a vastly inflated price. Items that it made no sense for us to sell. And so on."

"So what did you do then?" asked Sands. "That's enough information to raise questions, but not enough to prosecute."

"Well… my Sorayah, she used to be very close friends with our head of IT," explained Dariush Mohsen. "She was still good friends enough for her to ask him to get all of our financial records. Including those on my son in law's computer that he maintained a separate backup for."

"Do you have those records?" asked Sands.

"Here," said Farideh, pulling a chain from under her tunic, where she was wearing several thumb drives as pendants. She unfastened the chain, handing it to Rash.

"Have someone print those out, will you, Sayyad?" asked Sands. "Actually… best if you print it out. I'm sure we could all do with a coffee. Or a water. Interview suspended, 2:50," he said into the tape recorder, before pausing it.

"The information on the pink drive is from his computer," Farideh explained.

"Be back as soon as I can," said Rash.

While printing out the files, he quickly texted Stefan, _all going off here, will update you when I can, may be staying late at this rate xox_

He was just finishing when Stefan texted back _same here to all cross fingers for both xox_

Rash walked back, skimming the most important report as he went. He handed Farideh and Dariush a second copy of the reports, nodding to Sands, who pressed the recorder, saying "Interview resumes 3:10" before saying "Perhaps if you point out to us the relevant information?"

While Rash highlighted the information that was leaping out at him, Farideh rapidly flicked pages, saying, "Here. And here. See how this information is different in his files and ours? And here. And here. And _here,"_ she said, pointing out one particular transaction, "this, again, cannot be for the item described."

"Yes, I spotted that one," said Rash.

"Did you? You have a good eye," said Farideh.

"Right," said Sands, "I'll talk to my boss, see about getting a warrant. Is it best if you stay here or go back?"

"It may be safest if we go back," said Farideh.

"And your wife and daughter, and your grandson?" Rash asked Dariush.

"If I go back and Farideh comes with me, they will perhaps assume I accompanied her to an appointment," he said. "If we are all together, we will be safer."

"Hmm. Well, if you're sure. But if you have the slightest doubt – if you think anything doesn’t feel right, don’t you wait. Call us or 999 if necessary," said Sands.

"We will. Thank you," said Dariush, standing and shaking hands with Sands and Rash in turn, while Farideh nodded to them. "And thank you, young man," he said to the interpreter.

"Shall I drive you to our offices, you can pick up your car from there?" the lawyer asked.

"Please," said Dariush.

"I'll walk you out, sir," said Rash.

"And what now?" said Dariush, in English.

"My sergeant will be seeing our boss," explained Rash, "And we go on from there."

"Well," said Dariush, as Rash escorted them out at the ground floor. "Thank you for everything."

"You're most welcome. Good luck, both of you," said Rash, watching them out the door before returning to the squadroom.

"And?" he said, as Sands left Heywood's office and sat down at his seat.

"The guv's getting a warrant," explained Sands. "Now we wait. Print us out another couple of copies of those files, will you?"

"Sure. The thing I don't get," Rash said as the printer ground into action, "is that Dariush and Farideh were implying those transactions were really hard to discover. But I spotted them straight away."

"Hmmm. Either you already had an eye for that sort of thing, or Kowolski's been rubbing off on you."

Rash gave him one incredulous glance before burying his face in his hands and literally sobbing with laughter.

"I didn't mean – oh, shut up. Insubordinate prat," Sands muttered as the squadroom visibly wondered what had got Sayyad creasing up at his normally dour superior. He was biting back a smile, however.

"What's the big joke, Derek?" asked one of the other detectives.

"Don't even ask," said Derek resignedly, getting up to retrieve the reports as Rash continued to laugh uncontrollably.

 

* * *

 

It was about 4:15 when Rash texted Stefan _all kicking off here don't know when I'll be finished will update you when I can xox_

Stefan replied, _same here 2 all good luck xox_

_And to you. <3 xox_

_< 3 xox_ Stefan texted back, before going silent.

"Right, get your coat," said Sands, shrugging on his own and picking up the warrant. "Time to move."

 

* * *

 

Once in custody and being questioned under caution, all Zand Abassi would say, with infinite variations, was, "It's my company, I was running it as I saw fit. The old man never turned enough profit."

"It was only your company because you persuaded your father in law to resign from the company he built up, and because he didn't allow his daughter to help run it," said Sands. "A mistake he's now regretting, but which may keep him out of prison. We're not sure the same applies to you."

"That's ludicrous. Those were perfectly legitimate transactions."

"The Fraud Squad has a different view," said Rash. "Even _before_ they saw the second set of files you maintained."

If looks could kill, Rash would very likely have been vaporised on the spot. Abassi's face was a seething mix of incredulity, fear and anger as Sands said, "Zand Abassi, I'm arresting you on the charge of financial deception. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?" Sands waited, stony-faced, until Abassi reluctantly said 'yes', then continued, "Now. Suppose you explain."

 

* * *

 

"God, another late night," groaned Sands as they shut down their workstations and picked up their coats. "Gonna find him waiting up for you with the rolling pin, then, are you?"

Rash snorted at _that_ mental image. "No, it's been kicking off over there as well, he said," he explained, checking his phone, which he'd turned to silent. "Hmm. He said he was escorting Alison home, that was three-quarters of an hour ago."

"You might just beat him home," said Sands as Rash texted, _just leaving now see you soon xo._   "Well. See you’re in on time tomorrow. I suggest you bring a strong coffee."

"I'll bring two," said Rash as they travelled down in the lift. "See you, Sarge," said Rash, as he got out at the ground floor, leaving Sands to continue to the car park.

Sands was almost right... Rash was walking past the park, its gates long since closed for the night, when he heard the sound of running footsteps behind him. He whipped around, hands raised defensively, and sagged with relief when he saw it was Stefan. They met in a fierce embrace, public place be damned for a moment at least. "I think we're all right," Stefan said into his hair.

"I know we are," said Rash, lifting his head and kissing Stefan quickly but fiercely, before guiding him towards their home with a hand to his elbow. "So how'd you go?" he asked.

"Good, all went smoothly. There could be some pretty interesting stuff on the news," said Stefan quietly as they came up to their door. "You?"

"In custody," said Rash quietly as he opened the door. "And the good news," he said as he shut the door behind Stefan, "is the father had resigned as director so hopefully he won't be liable."

"That _is_ good news," said Stefan, wrapping him up in another embrace and taking Rash's mouth in a deep kiss. _"God,"_ he said as their lips separated, leaning his forehead against Rash's.

"Yeah," said Rash.

"My brain wants to shag you through the mattress. Or you to shag me through the mattress. Or against any reasonably steady surface," declared Stefan, making Rash laugh softly. "But all my body wants to do is curl up with you. Preferably naked."

"Well, we've been at it like rabbits all week. And that's the good thing about this," said Rash, kissing him again. "There's always tomorrow."

"And," said Stefan, blushing, "at the risk of sounding like a complete and utter sap…" His voice trailed off.

"Yeah?" said Rash encouragingly, his thumbs stroking Stefan's cheekbones.

Stefan drew in a deep breath, looking at Rash with a mixture of defiance and affection. "And all the tomorrows after that."

"You’re absolutely right,” said Rash with great solemnity, “you _do_ sound like a complete and utter sap." But before Stefan had time to do more than draw an indignant breath Rash was laughing and drawing him into another kiss, _"My_ complete and utter sap, and the only one I am _so_ going to be putting up with for every single one of those tomorrows."

The only answer Stefan could give was to kiss him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "کارآگاه آرش صیاد؟ این داریوش محسن است. من آرزو می کنم که با شما صحبت ... چیزهای خاصی است که با بهروز اتفاق می افتد شده است." = Detective Arrash Sayyad? This is Dariush Mohsen. I wish to discuss with you... certain things that have been happening with Behrouz.
> 
> "من می بینم ... آیا شما نمایندگی قانونی؟" = I see… do you have legal representation?
> 
> "بله، اما من توصیه شده است که ما نیاز به مترجم - ترجمه خود را به تنهایی کافی نیست." = Yes, but I've been advised that we need an interpreter - your translating alone won't suffice.
> 
> "بله، درست است ... ما یکی برای شما ترتیب. آیا می توانم به شما برای تایید یک زمان؟" = Yes, that's true... we'll arrange one for you. Can I get back to you to confirm a time?
> 
> "متاسفانه نه، آن را بی خطر به انجام آن است." = Unfortunately no, it is not safe to do so.
> 
> "آنگاه ما آن را نیمه دو؟ اگر مترجم طول می کشد حداقل شما می شود انتظار امن است." = Then shall we make it half two? If the translator takes longer at least you'll be safe waiting.
> 
> "بله، که بهترین دوره به نظر می رسد. ما شما را پس از آن را ببینید." = Yes, that seems the best course. We will see you then.
> 
> "بعدا می بینمت." = See you then.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it really has only been a week! Rash and Stefan got together on a Wednesday, this began Thursday of the following week. So it's all very new, and up until now has been a mad scramble to chase down the bomber and find a kind of equilibrium.
> 
> As before, this fic has been fully written and beta'd, so you can expect regular updates. I admire those who can post WIPs, but I'm not one of them!


End file.
